Le côté caché d'Hermione Granger
by Samanta
Summary: Hermione Granger entre en 6e année a Poudlard école de sorcellerie, mais elle à changer, beaucoup changer. Elle n'est plus du tout la même, mais personne ne semble le remarquer, sauf une personne ... (aucun spoiler du tome 5)
1. Disclamer

Titre : Le côté caché de Hermione Granger  
  
Auteur : Samanta  
  
Résumé : Hermione Granger entre en 6e année à Poudlard école de sorcellerie, mais elle a changer, beaucoup chager. Elle n'est plus du tout la même, mais personne ne semble s'en apercevoir, sauf une personne . . . (aucun spoiler du tome 5)  
  
Disclamer : Tout les personnage de cette fic, ainsi que les lieux et la merveille du monde magique apartien a miss J.K. Rowling. Le contexte et les situation, par contre m'apartienne de tout droit, et que je vois quelqu'un copier sur ma fic! *fait des yeux méchant* je rigole je ne ferais po de mal a une mouche. (se disclamer vaut pour tou les chapitre avenir, parce que, non d'une pipe, sa devient goçant a la longue écrire la même chose des tonne de fois.)  
  
NdA : n'ailler po peur de m'envoyer des review, je ne vous mangeré po! Lol! Sa m'arrive parfois de déconner, mais n'ailler po peur, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit. Les phrase entre des * sont les penser d'un personnage, d'accord? Avis au intérésser, j'écrie une autre fic, mais en duo avec Corallia, si vous vouler la lire voici les information qui vous aideron :  
  
Auteur : Corallia et Samanta  
  
Titre : Un passé ténébreux  
  
Résumé : une fille mystérieuse arrive a Poudlard. Elle boulversera la vie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Harry, mais surtout de Harry. (aucun spoiler du tome 5, comment on aurait pu, on la po lu, on attend qui sorte en français.)  
  
NdA : ses une fic général, (elle n'est po encore fini) il y aura du mystère, du drama, de la romance et un soupçons de comédie, il y aura aussi des passage cute. Moi en tk g beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire, ainsi que Corallia, j'espère que vous en auré autant a la lire. 


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

NdA : Et Voici le premier chapitre de [le côté caché d'Hermione Granger]  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une rentrée mouvementée  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée dans classes et Hermione Granger se trouve sur le quai ¾ . Son regard courant le long du quai a la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. *Il sont probablement déjà dans le train.* se dit Hermione. Elle empoigna ses valises et les trainna dans tout le train jusqu'au compartiment où se trouvait les garçons. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de la salué, ils parlait de quidditch (on sait se que c'est les garçons hein! ^.^ ) Elle laissa ses bagages avec ceux de Ron et de Harry et s'assit à côté de la fenêtre. Harry sembla seulement la remarquer maintenant, mais n'y prèta guerre attention, trop absorbé dans sa discution avec Ron. Hermione avait beaucoup changer physiquement, elle avait des formes plus qu'avantageuse, ses cheveux, autre fois court au épaule et indontable, étais maintenant long, lisse et étais en parfais contrace avec son visage. Harry avait lui aussi beaucoup changé, il était plus grand, les entrainement de quidditch lui avait fais don d'une superbe musculature, mais il avait gardé son visage d'enfant. Ron par-contre n'avait pas changé, si se n'étais qu'il avait lui aussi grandi et dépassait toujours Harry d'une quopulle de centimètre.  
  
Les roues de la locomotive commençaient à s'activer, le Poudlard express siffla d'un ton aïgue et il prit de la vitesse. Hermione semblais hypnotisée par le décor qui défilait devant ses yeux. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Depuis la moitié des vacances, elle n'avait plus aucune expression qui étais apparu sur son doux visage. Avec se qui s'étais passer cette été, Hermione n'avait pas le c?ur à rire. Le trajet durait en tout 6 heures et cela fesait à peine 1 heure 30 qu'ils avait quitté la gare. C'est a se moment que la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au cheveux platine et au regard glacial. Il avait un sourire narquois, le teint pâle, mais il était plustôt bien bâti, surement du au nombreux entrainements intenses de quidditch. Il passa un regard circulaire autoure de la pièce. Il ne put s'empécher de regarder plus longuement Hermione qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre et n'avait même pas portée attention au nouveau venu. Ron et Harry jetterent un regard froid a Malefoy.  
  
-À ce que je vois les trois imbéciles sont encore vivant!siffla Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Tes deux gorilles ne sont pas là pour te protéger? Cela a du te prendre énormément de courage pour venir nous défier sans les deux têtes vides qui te sert de garde du corps!cracha Ron.  
  
-Si j'étais à ta place Weasley, je m'aurais fermé la trappe, parce que Crabbe et Goyle ont la tête aussi vide que le portefeuille de ton père, mais les bras aussi fort que l'incapacité de ton père à nourrire sa famille.  
  
Ron avait passé au rouge à vitesse grand V. Il se jetta sur Malefoy qui l'évita avec agilité. Ron essaya nombre de fois de lui jetter son poind au visage mais toute ses éffort étais sans conclusion et c'est à bout de force qu'il se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Malefoy affichait un air de victoire et revint à la charge, mais cette fois si, il s'attaqua à Hermione.  
  
-Et toi sang-de-bourbe, tu est muette comme une carpe, le chat aurait-il mangé ta langue? Non je sais se sont tes parents moldus qui t'on interdit de parler a des sang-purs.  
  
-Ne parle pas de mes parents, tu ne les connaîs même pas.dit Hermione d'un ton sans expression, sans même quitter la fenêtre des yeux.  
  
Malefoy s'approcha d'elle à grande enjambée et lorsqu'il fut devant elle, il lui prit le menton avec sa main et lui tourna la tête, la forçant ainsi à le regarder.  
  
-Aie au moins la dignité de me regarder quand tu m'insulte!dit-il en criant presque (g bien dit presque ^_^).  
  
Hermione tenta de se dégager le menton, mais Malefoy le tenais fermement et il renforça sa poigne. Ron envoya un crochet de droite que Drago reçut en plein visage. Le blond se tourna brusquement et envoya Ron s'écraser dans le mur avec un bruit sourd, entre-temps il avais lacher le visage de la jeune fille. Le rouquin avais perdu connaissance et Harry s'étais précipité au côté de lui pour voir comment il allait. Il vu qu'il s'étais évanouie et Harry se tourna vers le responsable.  
  
-Tu va le payer Malefoy!siffla Harry fou de rage.  
  
Harry dégaina sa baguette, mais Drago fut plus rapide et pétrfia Harry avec un pétrificus totalus puissant. Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, trop effrayé pour éffectuer la moindre tentative d'évasion.  
  
-Alors ma belle, tu ne t'es pas enfuie?dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Hermione ne savait que dire, elle se risqua a prendre sa baguette mais Malefoy l'arrêta.  
  
-Tu ne compte tout de même pas te mesurer à moi!?! Tu n'aurais aucune chance. Non mais tes parents ne savais pas baiser! Mais oui quoi!?! Regarde le résulta!dit-il en désignant Hermione.  
  
Une fine larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. *Comment peut-il dire des choses aussi horribles, il ne connaît même pas mes parents, moi non plus d'ailleur . . . * Elle se diriga ver la porte du compartiment pour le quitter, mais Malefoy la retint. Son expression avais totallement changée, il n'avait plus ce sourire moqueur, il abordait plutôt un sourire compatisant.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais simplement te frustrer.dit Dargo Malefoy avec un énorme éffort pour mettre son orgueil de côté.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir ce qui m'arrivait.dit Hermione un peu surpise que Malefoy ait été gentil avec elle.  
  
* Tiens tiens, on dirait que sous son aire de dur, il chache un Drago tout doux et sensible. Non! Je viens de l'appellé Drago! Non! Ne recommence pas! Le gars devant toi c'est Malefoy, le surnois et détastable Malefoy!*essayait de se convaincre Hermione. Ses larmes avait séché et Malefoy la regardait croche, elle avait l'aire de lutter contre elle même, comme si elle étais en plein combat psychologique intense.  
  
-Ça va?demanda t-il.  
  
-Oui Drago. Euh Malefoy!s'empressa de corriger Hermione.  
  
Malefoy se sentais tout drôle, s'étais la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelai Drago, s'il ne comptais pas ses parents. À vrai dire, il avait aimé ça. La façon qu'elle a eu de prononcer son prénom . . . Il rougit a cette penser.  
  
-Je dois y aller.dit-il simplement avant de sortir du compartiment.  
  
Hermion, maintenant rouge comme une tomate, retourna s'assir à côté de la fenêtre. Quelque heures plutard le sort qu'harry avait reçut se dissipa et Ron reprit connaissance. Tous les deux se mirent aussitôt à bombarder Hermione de questions, mais elles étaient incompréhensibles.  
  
-Wow! Calmez-vous et un seul a la fois.dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.  
  
-Est-ce que Malefoy t'a fais quelque chose!?!s'énervais Ron.  
  
-Rassure-toi Ron, il ne m'a rien fais.dit-elle calmement.  
  
-Alors que c'est-il passé après que Malefoy m'aie jetté se sort?demanda curieusement Harry.  
  
-Euh . . . et bien . . . il m'a dit, èspèce de sang-de bourbe, puis il est parti.  
  
-C'est tout!?!demanda Ron soulagé.Mais il derva payer pour ça!dit-il en pointant une horrible bosse sur son front.  
  
Puis le reste du Trajet se fit sans encombre, Hermione admirais toujours le paysage changeant à l'èxtérieur et les garçons inventaient mille et une façons possibles de se vanger de Drago Malefoy. Le train ralentissait et bientôt fut complètement stoppé et les trois jeune gens en sortir. Ils entrairent dans une des diligence et se rendirent au château. La cérémonie de répartition ainsi que le banquet se passa dans les normes. Les garçons restèrent dans la salle comune pour discuter quidditch (Ils ne se fatique jamais! Lol!) Hermione, pour sa part, alla se coucher. Une fois sous les draps, bien aux chaud, elle ne pue s'empêcher de penser à Drago. * J'aime bien le côté gentil de Drago, non Hermione, tu déconne, Drago, non Malefoy est un monstre, oui un monstre!* pensais Hermione sans être complètement convaincue d'elle même. Elle s'endormie, le visage de Drago encore présent dans son esprit.  
  
* Hermione se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Il faisait sombre, une épaisse brume flottait au ras-du-sol et quelques arbres brûlés l'entouraient. Des cadavres jisaient un peu partout, certains étaitent vêtus de robes noires et d'autres de robes blanches, quelques un étais des femmes, les autres étaient des hommes. Elle entendait des échos de voix prononçant des formules magiques extrèmement compliquées. Hermione suivit la direction des voix. Au loin elle distinga deux silouhettes, l'une étais vétu de blanc, l'autre, parcontre, étais vétu de noir, mais son visage étais caché par une capuche. Hermione était maintenant à quelques mètres des combattants. Elle reconnue peu a peu l'homme en blanc qui se trouvait être Dumbledore. Ils combataient avec hardeur et force, n'y l'un n'y l'autre ne voulait laisser son adversaire gagner.  
  
-Professeur? Que faite-vous?demanda Hermione en s'approchant lentement de son directeur.  
  
Mais il ne répondit pas, il ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu. Elle tenta de lui tirer la manche pour attirer son attetion, mais la mains d'Hermione passa autravers. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher, à vrai dire elle était invisible pour eux. Elle ne pouvait qu'être spéctatrice de ce duel, alors elle les regarda se battre. De grosse goutte de sueur perlaient sur le visage ridé du vieillard. Son adversaire, cependant, ne semblait pas s'épuiser le moindrement du monde. Puis soudain Dumbledor se mit à parler.  
  
-On se retrouvera Voldemort, et la prochaine fois je serai prêt à t'afronter.dit-il avant de transplaner.  
  
L'homme en noir, qui était Voldemort, lança sa baguette à terre.  
  
-J'aurais pu le tuer et il ma glisser entre les doigts!dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre, avec un grognement sonore.  
  
Puis il reprit sa baguette et transplana à son tour. Le décor s'effaça doucement autoure de la jeune sorcière et tout devint noir.*  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt. Elle se souvenait dans les moindres détails son rêve. Il l'intrihuait, elle ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle avais le présentiment que ce rêve voulait signifier quelque chose d'important. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et fila à la bibliothèque. Elle regarda dans tout les livre qui avait pour sujet La signification des rêve, mais ne trouva rien en raport avec le sien. Découragée, elle remarqua que son cour d'histoire de la magie était déjà commencé. Elle s'y rendit en courant, avec ses cahiers dans les bras. Le professeur ne fit que l'avertir.  
  
-La prochaine fois que vous êtes en retard dans mon cours, Miss Granger, vous serez en retenu. Maintenant allez vous asseoir à votre place.  
  
Hermione fit ce qui lui était demandé et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.  
  
-Mione (surnom de Hermione ^.^) c'est pas ton style d'arriver en retard à un cours, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?lui demanda Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas . . . je ne me suis pas réveillée à l'heure se matin, voilà tout.  
  
Le professeur avait reprit son cour comme si rien ne s'étais passé. Aujourd'hui le professeur parlait des grande batail du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
-La batail contre Blood le vampire assoifé a été longue et pénible. Plusieur sorcier et certain grand sorcier ont lutter contre lui, mais Blood finissait toujours par les vider de leur sang. L'histoire raconte que Blood, un vampire de sang pur, c'est-a dire né de deux parent vampires, avait une maladie qui fesait en sorte qu'il pairdait tout le sang qu'il buvait. Alors il a commencer a chercher du sang, partout il vidait le sang d'innocente victimes, il étais totallement en manque de sang et il voulait se le procurer a n'importe quel prix. Le ministère de la magie mit alors sur pied une escouade formé de volontair pour stoppé Blood. La plupart moururent blème, sans la moindre goute de sang circulant dans leur veine. Mais il on réussi a tuer le vampire en lui plantant un pieu dans le c?ur.  
  
Hermione, que l'histoire avait passionné, leva aussitôt la main. Le professeur lui donna le droit de parole.  
  
-Professeur, vous dite que certain grand sorcier fesais parti de l'escouade, je voudrait savoir si Dumbledore en fesait parti?  
  
-Non, mais il a participer a plusieur batail importante,comme dans celle qu'il a vincu le mage Grindelwald, ou comme celle qui l'a opposé au seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Dumbledore a vraiment combatu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom!?!dit Hermione surprise.  
  
-Oui mes malheureusement il a du récapituler, son adversair avais prit le dessus, s'il n'aurais pas tranplaner à temps il saurait mort aujourd'hui et il ne serait pas votre directeur.le professeur Binns riait jaune.  
  
Le reste du cour se passa sans embuche. Hermione sorie en coup de vent de la salle de cour et ne vit pas qu'elle fonçait droit sur un mur . . .  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
NdA : bon la suite au prochain chapitre. Rassurez vous il va bientôt arriver, je ne vous ferer pas languire trop longtemps. Mais si vous voulez qu'il arrive plus rapidement encore il faut que vous me laisser une review. Pour ceux qui me laisseron une review, je leur écrirais un petit quelque chose a la fin du deuxième chapitre. Bonne fin de journé a tout les lecteurs. ^.^ 


	3. Une découverte étonnante

NdA : rebonjour à tous mes lecteurs. J'ai l'heureux bonneur de vous annoncez que le premier chapitre est revue et corriger(enfin les fautes que j'ai remarqué). J'ai aussi été la plus heureuse des filles lorsque j'ai reçus les premières (et j'èspere pas les dernières. ^.^ ) de ma fic et je dit un gros merci au reviewer! Je voudrait dire aussi un gros merci a mon amie MariL qui ma aidé a corriger mon premier chapitre et qui m'aidera a l'avenir a corriger les prochain chapitres, alors pour MariL : UN GROS MERCI. À l'avenir je vais tenter de vous poster les chapitre a un interval de une semaine.  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Arwen101 : non c po tout a fais ca. C un Drago\ Hermione.  
  
Cachou : merci. Comme je le dit dans le NdA, g corriger le plus de faute possible. Bizz  
  
Myriem : merci (je me répette, lol, ^_^ )je me dépèche le plus que je peu, je me suis donner comme défit de vous poster un chapitre a toute les semaine. Alors a dans une semaine! ^.^  
  
Dready Girl : et bien la voilà. Merci pour ces beaux compliments et oui je vais continuer.  
  
La comik anonyme : ce n'est po vraiment ça que j'avais écrie aux premier chapitre, j'avais écrie que les reviewer qui m'écrirais une review, que moi je leur écrirai un petit quelque chose. Et non que je voulait que vous m'écriver un petit quelque chose, tu comprend?!  
  
Frite12 : et bien je te remerci. A vrai dire j'aissai justement de les faire mignons.  
  
MariL : j'apprécie que tu aime ma fic, parce que se son tes encoouragement de tout les jour qui me donne la volonter de me dépêcher a écrire la suite et j'aimerais te dire encore merci de m'aider à corriger ma fic. Bizou bizou  
  
Et maintenant place à [le côté caché d'Hermione Granger]  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Une découverte étonnante  
  
Hermione fonçait droit sur un mur, mais au lieu de s'écraser dedans, elle passa au travers, en fait ce n'était qu'un hologramme. Hermione se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, éclairé par quelques torches simples. De la moisissure verdâtre poussait depuis des lunes sur les pierres humides. C'était un long couloir au détour inombrable, un vrai labyrinte. Elle s'enfonça dans les dédalles de celui-ci, une odeur de pourriture régnait amèrement dans les couloirs. Après 5 minutes de marche rapide, Hermione s'accota au mur et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise à même le sol. Sa robe de sorcière s'était imbibée de ce liquide poisseux qui dégoulinait le long des parois. Hermione soupira profondément et déposa ses cahiers à côté d'elle. Elle sortit un joint de pote de sa poche, ainsi que sa baguette. Elle dépossa délicatement le joint dur le bout de ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un sort de feu léger. Elle en respira un bon coup, la fumé roulait de plaisir dans la bouche d'Hermione, celle-ci se sentait extasiée, tout ses problèmes s'envolaient au fur et à mesure que le joint se consumait. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, c'était comme si un énorme poids venait de la libérer. La notion du temps lui était égale, elle s'en moquait. Cela importait peu parce que dans sa bulle, le temps avançait au ralenti, chaque seconde se perdait dans le temps mais à l'extérieur, la cloche du 2ième cours avait déjà sonnée. L'étudiante se sentait enfermer dans son monde, seul où aucun bruit ne pouvait l'attaindre. Son joint s'était éteind et la jeune fille le lança au loin avant de s'en ralumer un nouveau. Hermione était devenue dépendente de cette drogue pas longtemps avant la rentré scolaire. Elle s'était lancée de dans pour oublier l'été d'enfer qu'elle avait vécu et jusque là ça avait marché et elle souhaitait de tout c?ur que sa marche encore longtemps. Le deuxième s'embla se consumer plus rapidement que le premier. Hermione se leva lentement et prit, seulement maintenant, conscience qu'elle avait ratté le début du cours de potion. C'est à la traine qu'elle s'y rendi, sans presse. Elle cogna trois petits coups discrets à la porte en chaîne massif et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Rogue vint finalement ouvrir, il affichait un air contrarié. Ses cheveux gras pendait négligement le long de son visage sireux, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavée de la semaine. Son odeur pouvait rivaliser avec celle du couloir caché (c comme ça que je vais appeler le couloir où elle va fumer. OK )  
  
-Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger.  
  
-O vraiment, vous m'aprener quelque chose!dit sarcastiquement Hermione.  
  
-L'insolence dont vous venez de faire preuve, jeune fille, est intolérable.  
  
-J'ai le droit de dire ce qui me plait, à qui je veux et c'est pas un robineux dans ton genre qui va me dicter ma conduite!lança-t-elle.  
  
Rogue bouillait de rage, jamais auparavant, un élève ne l'avait insulté en plein visage. Certe, il savait que ses classes se moquaient de lui quand il n'était pas là, mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait adressé ces propos directement.  
  
-Vous aurez une retenue avec moi samedi, et allez vous asseoir à votrre place!dit Rogue tout en essayant de garder son calme.  
  
-Bla bla bla.murmura Hermione en allant s'asseoir à côté de Neville.  
  
Rogue continua son cours comme à son habitude et tenta d'oublier Hermione. De son côté, Drago, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observé attentivement la jeune fille. Elle était bizarre, pas comme avant, elle semblait se foutre cordiallement de ce que le professeur disait, ce qui, d'habitude, était totalement le contraire. Elle prenait deux plumes et fesait un combat d'épée avec. Drago ne la trouvait pas normale. Rogue avait donné une liste d'ingrédients qu'ils devaient mettre dans leur potion. Le blond froissa un vieux devoir et le lança à Hermione. Elle se retourna lentement et chercha le coupable du regard. Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle posa les siens sur lui. Il étouffa un cri de surprise, qui sortit de sa bouche comme un hoquet, le blanc des yeux d'Hermione étais . . . rouge. Il perçu également dans son regard de la détresse, comme si elle avait énormément besoin d'aide, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'était réellement le cas. Un peu troublé et en même temps intrigué par cette découverte, il se tourna brusquement vers son chaudron. * Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait a ses beaux yeux noisettes? Non! C'est yeux ne sont pas beaux, mais ils l'étaient avant . . . Non! Ne dit pas ça, c'est ta pire ennemis, tu dois garder ta dignité et l'insulter, même dans tes pensées, tu n'a pas le droit de dire ou de pensé quelque chose de positif sur cette fille! . . . Elle a peut-être une maladie grave et si ça se trouve elle est mourante? Non! Drago, Granger est en parfaite santé. Arrête de penser à elle, ça sera mieux pour ta santé à toi mon vieux! * essayait de sa convaicre Malefoy.  
  
Ron et Harry regardaient Hermione d'un air intérrogateur. Elle étais maintenant en train de faire des grimaces à la grenouille qu'elle devait arracher les yeux pour les mettre dans sa potion.  
  
-Hermione, est-ce que ça va?demanda Harry en lui posant une main compatissente sur l'épaule.  
  
Hermione arrêta de faire des grimaces pour se tourner vers Harry.  
  
-Tu es qui toi?demanda Hermione en se levant et en se mêttant à tourner autour de Harry pour l'observer sur tout ces angles.  
  
-Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas fait votre potion et vous vous permettez de discuter avec M. Potter.grogna Rogue.  
  
-Ah Potter, enchentée de faire ta connaissance.dit-elle en tendant la main a Harry.  
  
-Miss Granger! J'en ai assez de vous, vous passerez tout votre samedi en retenue et vous sortez de ma classe immédiatement!  
  
-Bla bla bla.murmura Hermione en ramanssant ses affaires.  
  
-J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Potter.dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle de classe.  
  
-Le danger est écarté, vous pouvez maintenant continuer vos potion.dit Rogue en s'adressant aux élèves.  
  
Harry et Ron la leur tout en parlant discrètement d'Hermione.  
  
-Elle est devenue folle, trop d'étude, elle a craqué.murmura Ron.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa sans le moindre incident notable, peut-être à par le fait que Neville avait une fois de plus fais exploser sa potion, mais on s'était habitu. Et Rogue ne fit même pas de remarque désobligente la-dessus.  
  
Entre temps, Hermione avait décidé de se cacher derrière une statue dans le hall d'entrée. La fin du cours aprochait ainsi que l'heure du diner. Les élèves sortaient en grand nombre des salles de classe pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Harry et Ron sortirent des donjons, il pass`rent juste devant la statue où se trouvais Hermione.  
  
-Dès le premier jour, je savais qu'elle était louche cette fille là. T'as bien vu toi aussi, je parirais 2 gallions qu'elle tentais de nous cacher qu'elle est déranger mentalement depuis le début!murmura Ron à Harry qui aquièssa.  
  
Le sourire innocent d'Hermione avait disparu. Le décor autour d'elle dansait dangeureusement. * Ils pensent vraiment ça de moi!?! *pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle se leva et sorti de sa cachette, mais elle du s'accoter au mu. Le décor tournait maintenant autour d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, des pensées fusèrent dans sa tête. Dans se tourbillon infernaal, elle eue simplement le temps de vooir une tache blonde apparaître et se mettre à tourner avec le décor avant que ses jambes ne flanche.  
  
* Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle? Non! Drago ne va pas la voir, ça ruinerait ton image! Mais elle n'a pas l'air de bien aller . . . Non! Elle va parfaitement bien, autant que durant le cours de potion . . . finalement je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller la voir. * Drago Malefoy s'avança jusqu'à Hermione et se mit devant elle, puis la regarda. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Drago jetta des regards furtifs autour de lui, mais il ne restait plus personne, ils étaient tous en train de manger. La jeune fille avait encore les yeux rouges et ell avait les deux yeux dans la graisse de bine. Elle chançelat un peu, drago la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais l'étudiante perdit connaissance. Le blond le rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras (tsé comme les nouveaux marié fond. ) et l'enmena à sa chambre de préfet. Rogue avait nommé Drago préfet de sa maison au début de l'année. Hermione aurait aimé être préfette de la sienne, mais Mc Gonnagle avait remarqué qu'elle était déprimé et avait nommé Harry à sa place. Drago descendait de plus en plus profond dans les sous-sol du château, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la tapisserie d'une pierre tombal enforme de croix entrelassé de deux serpents. Il prononça le mot de passe ( raigne-du-mal, pour les curieux ou curieuse) et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentards, qui est vide aux moment des repas. Elle était identique à celle des Grifondors, à une exception près, elle était décorée en vert et argent. Il ouvrit avec un peu de difficulté la porte de sa chambre, celle entre les deux dortoires. Il déposa délicatement la jeune demoiselle sur son lit et alla barrer la porte avec un sort, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un découvre une Grifondore dans l'antre des Serpentards. Il fit une grimace à cette pensée. Sa chambre étais simple, il avait un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, une armoire en acajou a l'extrême gauche, à droite il avait un bureau avec un fauteuil. Drago s'installa à son bureau et commença son devoir d'herboristorie.  
  
Hermione cligna de yeux quelques fois avant que sa vue ne s'ajuste. Elle était étendue sur un lit moelleux, recouverte d'une douillette verte. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle était peu meublée, que le strct nécéssaire. Hermione se leva et commença à fouiller curieusement un peu partout. Un devoir d'herboristorie à moitié fait trainait sur le bureau. Elle ne pue se retenir, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Elle s'assit devant le devoir, prit une plume qu'elle trampa dans un encrier et se mit à la tâche. 5 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux blonds platines entra. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et tourna lentement sa tête vers Hermione, qui tressaillit en voyant que le garçon n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Drago leva les sourcils, montrant un léger étonnement.  
  
-Il était tant que tu reprène connaissance . . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?!hurla Hermione.  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que tu es dans ma chambre.dit Drago.  
  
-Mais. . . alors. . . qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, ici !?!hurla hystériquement Hermione.  
  
Elle s'était levée et avait commencé à courir autour de la pièce. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ces épaules, puis la força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Hermione se calma quelque peu, mais ne pouvait s'empécher de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.  
  
-Clame-toi, tu n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais rien. Laisse moi tout t'expliquer.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il lui expliqua tout à partir du moment où il avait vu ses yeux rouges, jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur son lit. Hermione s'était totalement calmée, elle commençait même à apprécier la présence de Malefoy. Soudain, il s'arrêta de parler et devint nerveux, il commença un bout de phrase bégayante avant de s'intérrompre. Hermione l'intérroga du regard. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et se reprit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin pour que tu te mette dans un état pareil? Parce que tu n'allait vraiment pas bien . . .  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
NdA : je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser comme ça en plein milieu d'un échange verbale entre Hermione et Drago, mais je voulait absolument vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, alors ne m'en voulez pas, vous aurez la suite dans une semaine si tout va bien. J'ai tellement été contente de toute les review que j'ai reçcut, sa fais chaud au c?ur. Sérieusement je ne m'atendais pas a tant de review de votre par, mais vous m'avez combler. Et pour le troisième chapitre je m'attend a au moins 5 autre review. Bon je vous laisse et on se revoit dans une semaine. 


	4. Rumeur

NdA : voici le troisième chapitre que vous entendiez tous avec grande impatience. G reçus plus de 5 review et je vous remerci, mais je trouve domage que mon deuxième chapitre es attirer moin de monde que le premier. Mais saissont le bla bla inutile et commençont par répondre a vos review.  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
myriem :Non, o non! O grand jamais je ne voudrait ta mort, je perdrai une excelente revieweuse (lol, je plésante, mais c vrai que je ne veu pas ta mort) le chapitre 3 tu la sous les yeux ma chère ^.^  
  
frite12 : attend de voir le reste de ma fic, je compte les faire encore plus mignon, après tout c mon couple préférer.  
  
Sandy : bonjour a la nouvelle revieweuse (bien oui parce que myriem et frite12 m'avais déjà laisser un review au premier chapitre) et la suite elle est ici même présente.  
  
Hermione : Je suis contente que tu es découvert ma fic. Et le troisième chapitre est pour maintenant! Lol! ^_^ Bizou  
  
MariL : Je te remercirais jamais asser, tu mes tellement d'une aide utile, je suis tellement null en francait, c cool que tu m'aide a corriger mes chapitre. Bizz  
  
Corallia : Slut ma ptite cora je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic. kissou  
  
Maintenant ceci acomplit je vous laisse vous délecter du troisième chapitre.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Rumeurs  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ce matin pour que tu te mette dans un état pareil? Parce que tu n'allait vraiment pas bien . . .  
  
Les joue d'Hermione s'enfflamèrent, son regard alla se poser sur la moquette. Elle avait honte de ça, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était devenu une obsession, elle ne pouvait s'en passé.  
  
-J'étais seulement fatigué.finit par répondre Hermione.  
  
-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, Hermione. Je sais que se n'est pas ça. Es-tu atteinte d'une maladie grave? Parce que si c'est le cas je pourai t'aider à te sentire mieus.dit Malfoy d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortente.  
  
-Non!s'indigna Hermione. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde point! Et puis mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!  
  
Puis elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte avec une violence telle que tout les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune, se tourna vers elle et la fixèrent du regard. En se levant elle avait bousculé Malfoy qui, prit au dépourvu devant sa réaction, tomba par terre. Cela fesait 1heures que le souper était terminé et la majorité des serpentards se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Hermione s'empourpa encore d'avantage et sorti en courant. Drago s'était relevé le plus vite possible. Il fit éruption dans la salle en criant :  
  
-Attends! Je ne voulais pas . . .  
  
Mais il n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il s'entit le regard lourd des élèves de sa maison pesé sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers eux d'un geste singulier.  
  
-Quoi!?! Vous voulez ma photo peut-être!?!dit-il avant d'aller s'enfermer a double tours dans sa chambre.  
  
Des murmures commençairent a circuler dans la salle et finirent en gros brouhaha.  
  
De son côté Hermione était montée directement dans son dortoire et s'était assi, frustré, sur son lit. * Pourquoi m'a t-il apporté dans sa chambre, il aurait pu me laisser dans le couloir?! Il est devenu tellement sympa avec moi . . . Non! Il n'est pas question qu'Hermione Granger succombe au charme de Drago Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui . . . mais . . peut-être . . . oui il pourait m'aider à me sortire de la drogue? . . . Non, je ne pense pas, il ne doit même pas savoir ce que s'est de la drogue, c'est une invention moldu aprets tout. Non, tu dois l'éviter à tout prix, si non il va finir par le découvrir. Oui c'est ça j'y suis . . . * pensait Hermione avant de tomber dans un sommeil léger et troublé.  
  
* Sa propre tête flotait au milieu et autour de celle-ci se trouvait celle de Ron, Harry, Drago et Mc Gonnagle. Ils tournaient lentement autour de la tête de Hermione.  
  
-Je suis désolé Miss Granger, mais je vous sentais perturbée alors j'ai préféré nommer monsieur Potter préfet.avait dit le professeur.  
  
Sa voix avais résonnée comme un écho lointain.  
  
-Je suis Harry Potter, tu ne me roconnaîs pas ? Moi non plus je ne te reconnaîs plus, tu a tellement changé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.dit-il.  
  
Puis se fut au tour du visage de Ron de parler.  
  
-Tu es devenu folle, tu a perdu la tête.dit-il d'un ton accablé.  
  
-Non, n'écoute pas Weasley, tu a simplement besoin d'aide.avait dit Drago d'une voix angélique.  
  
Ils tournait de plus en plus vite autour de la tête d'Hermione, jusqu'à se fondre en un même visage, celui de Drago. Il avait un sourire sincère qui iluminai son visage tèrne. Puis il fit un clin d'?il et tout disparu.  
  
Hermione s'était réveillée. * J'ai besoin de réfléchir * se dit-elle. Elle se leva et fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortire un joint de pote. Elle se diriga vers le couloir caché. Là elle s'assit à la même place que la première fois. Elle alluma son joint et un sourire d'exaltation se déssina sur son visage. * Pourquoi es-ce qu'il faut que tout les malheurs tombe sur moi? Je n'aurais jamais du monter dans le grenier . . . *  
  
** flash back **  
  
Il faisait chaud dehors par ce belle après-midi d'été. Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre, étendue sur son lit, un livre en main. Les murs de sa chambre étaient de couleur verte pomme et un tapisserie longait le des murs. Plusieurs bouquins étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Une odeur d'?uf éfleuré les narine d'Hermione qui la tira de son bouquin et elle dévala les escaliers à la hâte.  
  
-Ah ma chérie, tu est réveillée?remarqua la mère d'Hermione.à  
  
-Oui maman, ça fait 2heures.dit Hermione d'une voix chantante.  
  
Élaine ( c le nom que g donné a la mère d'Hermione. ) était d'une nature timide et réservée, elle n'aimait pas sortir en public, c'était une vrai phobie pour elle. Le seul temps où elle sortait c'était pour faire la commende d'épicerie, alors la petite famille Granger ne faisait jamais de sortie ensemble.  
  
Hermione manga lentement son déjeuner tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec sa mère. Après avoir engloutit son dernier morceau de toaste, elle monta dans sa chambre por continuer sa lecture. Quelque instants plus tard son attention fut attirée par des bruit réguliers au dessu de sa tête. * Sa doit seulement être le plafond qui craque. * se dit-elle. Mais les bruit avait accélérés, comme si quelqu'un courait dans le grenier. Hermione fronça les sourcils. * Qu'est-ce qui se passe là haut? * Elle savait qu'il y avait une trappe dans son placard qui menait au grenier, mais elle n'y avait jamais monté, il restait un vrai mystère pour elle. Hermione essayait d'oublier ce bruit inseçant, mais un sont d'explosion dans son placard la fit sortir de ses gons. Elle laissa tomber son livre sur son lit, alla ouvrir la porte de son placard à grande volée. Elle s'orifia en en voyant que le plafond à l'intérieur était défoncé et ses débrit jonchaient le sol du placard. Les yeux exorbités, elle contempla le gos trou qui se trouvait où il y avait jadis la trappe. * Je vais aller botter le cul à celui qui a fait ça et immédiatement! * Elle alla charcher sa chaise de bureau et vint la placer au dessous de trou. Elle monta dessus et se faufilla jusqu'au plancher du grenier. Il faisait mi-sombre, une lumière lui parvenait du trou et une autre lui était assimilée par une petite fenêtre ronde à l'extrémité de la pièce. De vieille males étaient disposées ici et là. Des boîtes de carton étaient empilés les unes sur les autres, certaines déchirées, vidé de leur contenue s'entassaient dans un coin reculé. Quelques meubles s'y trouvait, couverts de draps jaunis par le temps. Un petit point lumineux attira l'attention d'Hermione Elle s'en approcha lentement, mais surment, contournant les obstacles. La petite lumière se mit alors à bouger et on entendit le bruit des pas de course. Puis on entendit une détonation, puis une autre et une autre. Hermione contourna une montagne de boîtr et resta bouche bée devant l'étonnant spectacle. Un farfadet courait après une sourie en lui lançant de petits sort explosif. Un des projectils finit par atteindre la peure sourie et elle éclata en mille et un morceaux dans un bruit assourdissant. Une fois celle-ci exterminée, le farfadet se mit à la poursuite d'une autre de ses minuscules bêtes.  
  
-Ça suffit!cria Hermione à bon de nerfs.  
  
Le fafadet stoppa sa poursuite net devant le ton autoritaire de la jeune fille, laissant ainsi la chance à la sourie de s'échapper. Le peite fafadet, haut comme 5 pommes, ( g calculer avec de vrai pomme pour voir se que sa donnait et c comme je me l'imaginait ^.^ ) portait un chapeau haut de forme jaune, un petit veston vert gazon, ainsi qu'un pantalon assortie à son chapeau, sans oublier ses bas rayé jaune et verts, et tout ça se terminait par de riquiqui souliers noirs. Le drôle de petit bonhomme se tourna vers Hermion, qui, les sourcils fronçée et les bras croisés, tappait du pied d'un air impatient.  
  
-Vous m'avez parlé peut-être?demenda le farfadet.  
  
-Oui, c'est à vous que je parle!dit Hermione d'un ton sec.  
  
-Aie-je fais quelque chose qui vous à déplut?demenda t-il d'un ton poli.  
  
-Oui! En pourchassant les souries dans notre grenier, vous avez démolis le plafond de mon placard!dit-elle toujours tapente du pied.  
  
-O! je suis désolé. Cela n'était point mon intention, je vous en garanti.  
  
-Je ne tolèrerai pas ça! Vous allez me le réparer immédiatement!la voix d'Hermione s'était légèrement adoucit.  
  
-Mais. . . mais. . . mais êtes-vous. . . êtes-vous Hermione!?!bégaiya le fafadet.  
  
-Euh. . . oui, mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom?demenda t-elle interloquée.  
  
-Vous avez la même façon de donner des ordres que votre père. Vous ne devez plus vous rappeler qui je suis, après tout vous n'aviez que trois mois la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Alors permettez-moi de me présenter, mon nom est Bimbo et pour répondre à votre question, j'étais le domestique et grand confident de tes parents. Mais lorsqu'ils sont mort, leur dernière volonté était que je m'occupe personnellement de toi, mais le ministère de la magie t'ont arraché à moi. Ils prétendaient qu'un farfadet ne pouvait élever un enfant corrèctement et ils t'ont placé chez ces moldus. Je m'éttais juré de te retrouver et je t'ai cherché longtemps. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, fêtons ça en grand!  
  
-Vous avez perdu la tête! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité?dit Hermione d'un ton de défit.  
  
Bimbo s'assit en indien sur le plancher de bois poussiéreux et invita Hermione a en faire autant, ce qu'elle fit.  
  
-Élaine Granger, ta sois-disons mère, ne possède aucune photo de toi avant tes trois mois. Tu ne t'est jamais demandée pourquoi?  
  
-Je. . . je n'avais pas remarqué, mais je m'en fou!  
  
Le farfadet se senti insulté et parti en un nuage de fumée. Hermione redescendit dans sa chambre et alla voir sa mère qui était resté dans la cuisine.  
  
-M'man?  
  
-Oui ma chérie?  
  
-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as aucune photo de moi avant trois mois?dit timidement Hermione.  
  
-Euh. . . et bien. . . euh. . . je n'avais pas d'appareil photo dans ce temps-là, c'est tout. Et puis comment as-tu su ça?  
  
-Je regardais mes photos de quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai remarqué ça.  
  
Sur ce, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour attendre que le souper soit prêt. Quand enfin il le fut, elle manga rapidement. Son père, Max Granger, n'était pas encore revenu du travail.  
  
Max était un homme d'affaires acharné, de natur agressive et prétencieusess, tout le contraire de sa femme. Il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il rentrait toujours tard le soir et partait tôt le matin. Hermone le voyait très rarement.  
  
Hermione était confortablement installée dans le salon et écoutait ses émissions de télé, lorsque Max rentra.  
  
-Bonjour papa. Tu es revenu tôt aujourd'hui.dit Hermione en détachant à peine son regard de la télé.  
  
-Oui! Je me suis fait mètre à la porte parce qu'un client s'est plaint de mes manières de travail, sois-dison brutal!dit Max argneusement.  
  
Puis, il parti rapidement dans la cuisine. Hermione entendit, quelque minutes plus tard, un horible grognement. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'?il dans la cuisine. Max était assit, le visage enfouit dans ses mains et marmonait des chose incompréhensible.  
  
-Ça va aller, nous n'avons qu'à éviter le sujet.dit Élaine en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari.  
  
-Non, ça n'ira pas! Hermione est une fille intélligente, elle finira un jour ou l'autre par le découvrire.dit Max dans un ton exaspéré.  
  
-Nous l'avons élevé, même si elle découvre que nous ne sommes pas ses parent biologique, elle ne nous renira pas.  
  
* Alors Bimbo disait la vérité, les Grangers mon réellement adopté. * pensait Hermione. Puis, elle monta en vitesse à sa chambre et s'éffondra, en pleure, sur son lit.  
  
** fin du flash back **  
  
Il était plus de minuit et Hermone s'était endormie sur ce souvenir encore sensible.  
  
Le lendemain, il faisait froid dans le couloir caché, pour cause d'humidité. Hermione s'étira longement avant de sorir de sa cachette. Elle pensa aussitôt * Une chance que j'ai mit mon uniforme avant de venir fumer un joint, parce que si non j'aurai eue l'aire d'une vrai foll! * Les élèves étaient debout et se promenaient sans but précie dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione prit la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Des murmures naissaient sur son passage. Les élèves se mettaient à chuchoter au alentour d'elle. Hermone, tané qu'ont parle ainsi dans son dos, se retourna brusquement vers un group de serdaigle qui murmurais des choses inodible d'où se trouvait Hermone.  
  
-Sa suffit!leur cria t-elle.  
  
Elle partie à la course sur la même trjectoire qu'elle poursuivait. Elle couru 5 bonne minutes avant de s'arrêté totallement essoufler. Un petit group de serpentard parlait bruyament en regardant furtivement dans la direction d'Hermione.  
  
-Je l'ai vu qui sortait de la chambre de Malefoy hier et Ma lefoy qui essaiyait de la setenir.dit le premier.  
  
-Tu pense qu'il se l'a tappé?demanda le second.  
  
-Ah ça c'est sur!finit le second.  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée devant ces propos.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° NdA : Et voilà le troisième chapitre terminer. Je l'ai fais plus long que les deux premier. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans se chapitre, mais il y en aura surement plus dans le quatrième. Et n'oublier pas de me reviewer, parce que j'adord lire vos opignon sur ma fic. Et seulement pour les intérésser, g écrie un poème que vous pourez retrouver sous le nom de °°Le receuille de poème de samanta°° je sais sa fais long comme titre mes j'avais po d'idée pour le titre. Bon je vous laisse, gros kissou a tout mes lecteurs. 


	5. Un petit quelque chose qui peut créer bi...

NdA : voici le quatrième chapitre! Il est peut-être moin long que les chapitre précédant, mais le cinquième va être vraiment plus long, sa va être le plus long de tous ceux que g écrit. Alors n'oublier pas de me laisser une review! Because i love review! ( désolé sa me tantais décrire en anglais ^.^ vous devrier en profiter, parce que ces très rare, lol )  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Hermione : j'espère que se chapitre te plaira autant que les précédent. ^.^  
  
Corallia : se n'est qu'un détail comme tu la dit. Lol  
  
Myriem : en espérant que tu restera avec moi jusqu'à la fin ^_^  
  
Drago tu es a moi : merci pour le beau compliment et je me dépêche le plus que je peu pour mêtre mes chapitre sur le net, mais g aussi une vie en dehors de ff.net et je ne peux pas toujours écrire. Mais durant les vacance de noël, ca devrais prndre moin de temps.  
  
Frite12 : je ne sais po vraiment koi te dire, sauf que je vais continuer ma fic jusqu'au bout et que même si a la fin vous voulez que je fasse une suite, et bien il en aura une!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° Chapitre 4  
  
Un petit quelque chose qui peut créer bien du trouble (je sais que sa fais long comme titre de chapitre, mais g rien trouver de mieux, si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce chapitre nésité po a me l'envoyer ^.^)  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée devant ces propos. Ce qui la fit se mettre à courir encore plus vite. Elle rentra dans la salle commune et filla droit dans le dortoire des filles. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir à ces rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. * Je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est inscencé! * Elle continua à réfléchir quelques instants, quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux garçons qui étaient entrés.  
  
-Hé! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entré ici!  
  
-Il faut qu'ont te parle sérieusement.dit Ron méfiant.  
  
-Ah oui? De quoi?demanda innocammant Hermione.  
  
-De toi pis Malefoy, c'ta faire!(désolé pour l'expression Québécoise)dit Harry ironiquement.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler . . .  
  
-Tout le monde raconte que tu a couché avec. Dit Ron méchament.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai?demanda Harry.  
  
-Non! Mais vous me prenez pour qui!?! Pour une petite garce!?!cria Hermione.  
  
Elle se leva et sortie plus que frustré du dortoire pour aller s'asseoir, boudeuse, devant la cheminée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du préfet des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy était assis à son bureau, faisant ses devoirs. Une fille, du même âge que lui, entra, sans même prendre la peine de cogner. Drago tourna la tête pour voir qui venait et reçus une gifle sure la joue gauche.  
  
-Aïe! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Pansy!?!demanda Malefoy en se frotant la joue.  
  
-Depuis que nous sommes entrés en première à Poudlard, je te court après et essaie de coucher avec toi! Puis toi tu te farcit cette sang-de-bourbe! Tu es une vrai honte Malefoy!dit-elle furieuse.  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce en pleurs. * Quoi!?! Elle pense que je me suis fais Hermione! Non! Granger! Malefoy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Premièrement tu l'appel par son prénom et deuxièmement tu veux l'aider. Réfléchit un peu, c'est ta pire ennemi! Et en plus une sang-de-bourbe! * Il se tappa la tête contre son bureau jusqu'en avoire mal et ramassa ses affaires pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose.  
  
Le professeur comença son cours comme à son habitude. Drago remarqua qu'Hermone n'était pas là et qu'on le regardait croche. Tout les élèves ne parlaient que de cette rumeur, ils ne portaient même pas attention à ce que Mc Gonnagle (désolé si je n'ai po écrie son nom corectement *~* mais je suis trop fénéante pour aller vérifier dans le livre) Disait. Ils en cessaient de jeter de petit regards de dédin à Malefoy. Drago se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur la pierre,et déposa lourdement ses mains sur la table.  
  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle!hurla t-il furieusement, fatigué qu'ont le traite comme un coureur de jupon.  
  
Puis, il partit rapidement, laissant le soin à Crabbe et Goyle de lui rapporter ses affaires à la fin du cours.  
  
-Bon, oublions ce léger inconvénient et continuons.dit le professeure gêner.  
  
Hermone était restée assise dans le fautueil et lorsqu'elle fut assuré qu'elle était seule, elle s'alluma un joint. Le temps s'écoula, Hermone fumant et que maintenant les éffet secondaire controlait les mouvements. Elle resta là à contempler le feu tout en s'allumant un joint de pote lorsque el précédant était terminéé Harry et Ron vinrent la voir en parlant de ce qui s'était passé en métamorphose, quand ils remarquèrent qu'Hermione fumait.  
  
-C'est ça! Tu te drogue!?!dit surpris Harry.  
  
-Elle se quoi?demanda Ron. (il faut pas oublier que ces un sorcier et qu'il ne connaît pas les invention moldu)  
  
-Laisse-faire.lui répondit Harry.  
  
Hermione jetta le mégau qu'elle tenait, au feu et vint se poster devant Harry. Ses yeux, rouges, transpersaient du regard Harry, qui attendais toujours une réponse.  
  
-Oui . . . et . . . qu'est-ce que ç peut te faire?  
  
Puis elle sortie de la salle commune en zigzagant. Elle néhanbula dans les couloirs quelques instants avant de s'écraser contre Malefoy dans un tournant. Hermione tomba par terre, alors que Drago resta debout, sans même valciner.  
  
-Désolé.dit Malefoy un peu perdu.  
  
Il tendi une main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la prit et se releva sans peine. Curieusement ils étaient seuls, il faut dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir perdu de Poudlard où jamais personne ne venait. Malefoy regarda Hermione, de la tête aux pied, longement, elle avait un bout de chemise qui sortait de sa jupe, un bas plus haut que l'autre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut ces yeux, ils étaient redevenus comme dans le cours de potion.  
  
-Ah! Granger.dit Drago indifférent. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.  
  
-Oh! Malefoy, toujours aussi trognon.dit Hermione en laissant courire son index le long du visage du garçon. (y faut po oublier qu'elle est sous les éffet de la drogue.)  
  
Malefoy tappa la main d'Hermione, qui la retira immédiatement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger!?!  
  
-J'ai seulement envie de toi.dit-elle avec un sourire surnois.  
  
-Granger, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui va pas chez toi.  
  
Hermione s'aprocha de lui lentement. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de lui, il reculait d'un pas. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer encore plus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as perdu la tête!s'exlama le garçon.  
  
-Non . . . j'ai simplement fumer 6 joint de pote avant d'arriver ici . . .  
  
-Des joints de pote??? Qu'est-ce que c'est???demanda Malefoy. (C'est un sorcier, le joint de pote est une invention moldu, c'est pour ça qu'il ne connaît pas ça. Ok)  
  
Hermione sortit un joint de sa poche et le lui tendit.  
  
-Tiens tu essaierasça. Tu dois mettre se bout dans ta bouche et bruler celui-ci, puis tu inspire et ensuite tu rejette la fumer.  
  
-Je vais le garder pour plus tard.dit-il en le prenant et le rengant dans sa poche.  
  
Sur ce, il laissa Hermione seul dans le corridor reculé de Poudlard. Hermione, encore sous l'éffet de la drogue, se mit à chanter des chose sans queue ni tête et danser la valse sans cavalier ni même de musique. Elle passa toute la journée à danser ainsi et le soir venu, elle s'endormit dans le couloir perdu.  
  
De son côté, Drago s'était rendu dans sa chambre après sa rencontre avec Hermione. Il s'était étendu sur son lit et regardait attentivement le joint qu'elle lui avait donné. Le tournant dans tout les sens pour le voir sur tout ces côtés. * Étrange comme objet, vraiment étrange. Même la manière de l'utiliser est étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. * pensait Malefoy. La cloche sonna et il se rendit a son cours de potion.  
  
Les élèves ne savaient plus quoi penser, devaient-ils penser que Malefoy s'était tappé Hermione ou non? Il avait renié ce fait, mais il est un serpentard . . . Hermione n'était pas venu non plus au cours de potion. * Elle est devenue bizzard! * pensa Drago. Le cours passa rapidement et sans aucun fait anormal. Vers la fin du cours Malefoy entendi Weasley qui parlait avec Potter, pas très loin de là. Ils parlaient d'Hermione, le jeune blond tendit l'oreille.  
  
-. . . ça veut dire que c'est à cause du joint qu'elle agit comme ça?murmura Ron.  
  
-Oui, à vrai dire, consomer du pote n'est pas considérer comme normal. (Harry à grandit avec les moldus, c'est pour ça qu'il connaît le pote.)  
  
Ils furent interromput par la cloche et ils se levèrent pour quitter la salle. * Comme ça, c'est à cause du joint qu'elle agit ainsi. *réféchit Malefoy. Le reste de la journée, Drago n'a cessé de penser à Hermione. Il n'essayait plus de se le cacher, il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Il passa une nuit blanche, il n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à la jeune femme pour qui il était si tourmenté. Elle était probablement en train de dormir sagement dans son lit. Malefoy rougit violament à la penser d'une Hermione sans uniforme, seulement en sous-vêtement. Au petites heures du matin, il se leva et se rendit à la bibliothèque avec l'intention fêrme de découvrir plus de renseignement sur ce mystérieux joint. On était samedi, alors il aurait toute la journée et dimanche pour en savoir plus. Il chercha toute la matinée sans résulta. Des montagnes de bouquins cachaient litéralement la table où s'éatit installé Drago. Il laissa ses recherches de côté pour aller dîner et revint après. Il s'assit, épuisé et déposa le joint devant lui. Malefoy le regarda longuement avant de reprendre un livre pour continuer sa recherche.  
  
Hermione s'était réveillée dans le couloir perdu. * Masi qu'est-ce que je fou ici!?! * Elle se leva et descendit à la grande salle. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, mais celui-ci se leva et Ron en fit autant.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'une trainée et une droguée, Hermione, ne nous adresse plus jamais la parole!dit Harry d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressembait pas.  
  
Puis il partit, Ron sur ses talons. Hermione avait en effet l'air d'une trainée, avec un bout de chemise sortit de sa jupe et les cheveux tout ébourifés. * Je ne suis pas une trainée! Je n'ai pas couché avec Malefoy! Même avec aucun garçon! * À se moment, elle vit le garçons aux cheveux platine entrer dans la grande salle, il avait l'air épuisé, fatigué et à bout de force. Malgré cette première impression, il débordait d'énergie, à le voir vidé sont assiette en un temps record. Hermoine regarda Drago manger, hébahit devant le spectacle. Puis, il fila hors de la pièce. Hermione prit une dernière bouchée avant de le suivre, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il est autant pressé. Malefoy était allé à la bibliothèque. Hermione entra lorqu'il s'installa où il avait laissé les bouquins qu'il consultait. Hermione s'appraîtait à quitter, lorsqu'il déposa quelque chose sur la table qui attira son attention. ( l'attention d'Hermione, je ne voudrait pas que vous vous mélengiez ^.^ ) Il le regarda longuement, ensuite, il prit un livre et reprit sa lecture.Hermione s'approcha de quelques mètre, pour enfin reconnaître l'objet en question : un joint. Tout devint flou autour de la jeune fille, elle était hypnotisée par ce minuscule objet. Elle s'aprocha lentement et lorsque sa main frola le joint de pote, celle de Drago empoigna le poignet de la coupable. ( coupable parce qu'Hermione a voulu lui volé le joint. Ok? ^_^ )  
  
-Tu allais prendre quelque chose qui m'appartient.dit-il en prenant le joint et le rengant dans sa poche.  
  
Hermione s'assit nerveusement devant Malefoy et se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèche de cheveux.  
  
-Tu l'a trouvé où?demanda Hermione ignorant ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
-Tu ne te souviens pas? C'est toi qui me la donné hier!dit Malefoy avec un aire incrédule.  
  
La dernière chose dont Hermione se souvenait, s'était le feu qui crépillait doucement dans la cheminé, sa main se faufilant dans sa poche pour attraper un joint et la délicate fumée qui sortait de sa bouche en un agréable filet.  
  
-Dis-moi, il ne c'est rien passé d'autre j'èspere?demanda t-elle inquiete.  
  
-Euh . . . non.  
  
* Elle ne se souvient de rien, bizard. Jene devrais pas lui dire qu'elle m'a dragué . . . c'était plutôt amusant . . . j'aurais dû en profiter. *  
  
-Tu es sûr qu'il ne c'est rien passé?  
  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
  
* Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas, elle recommencerait peut-être? Non Drago, espèce de pervers, (c lui qui se traite se ça, lol ) elle s'enfuirait si tu lui disait ça! *  
  
-Alors un joint, dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'est.deamnda t-il.  
  
-Non, il n'en est pas question!  
  
-Si tu me dit ce que c'est, je te donnerais celui que j'ai.  
  
-Bon d'accord, mais on ne devrait pas en parler ici. Rejoint moi ce soir dans le parc pas loin du saul-cogneur.murmura Hermione de façon à être entendue de Drago seul.  
  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de dire quoi que ce soit, car elle était déjà partit.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° NdA : Dans le prochain chapitre, de la romance en masse au menu. Je suis vraiment désolé si il y a des fautes de frappe, parce que je voulais vous ofrire ce chapitre rapidement, alors *~*. J'ai hâte de lire vos nouvelles review et au prochain chapitre, si vous ne me laisser po tomber. (Lol, vous ne feriez jamais une chose aussi cruel.)  
  
GROS KISSOUS A TOUT MES LECTEURS! ^.^ 


	6. À l'insu des regards indiscrets

NdA : j'aime bien ce nouveau chapitre, sans me venté. Je ne ferai pas un long discour car non seulement personne n'aime ça et de plus je n'ai aucune idée pour ce chapitre.  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Frite12 : je suis contente de savoir que tu m'enbendonerait pas ^_^ je trouve sa plaisant que tu ame autant ma fic. Voici la suite!  
  
Myriem : merci, mais tu pourai peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu trouve qu'Harry et Ron son des salauds.  
  
Hermione : y faut pas oublier qu'elle est sous l'éffet de la drogue lorsqu'elle drague Drago, mais dans le chapitre que tu taprètre a lire . . . non, j'en dit pas plus, tu verra bien. ^.^  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
À l'insu des regards indiscrets  
  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Drago était impatient * Hermione agit de plus en plus bizzarement. * Tout de suite après le repas du soir, Malefoy se rendit immédiatement au rendez-vous. L'air se rafraichissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil orangé disparaissait à l'horizon. L'automne s'était installé depuis peu. Les arbres était colorer de couleurs chaudes. Dans deux semaines, aurait lieu le traditionnel souper d'Halloween. Le quartier de lune venait d'apparaître, haut dans le ciel, une lueur argenté en émanait. Dans le bleu de la nuit, de minuscules étoiles doré y étaient suspendues. Un peu énervé qu'Hermione tarde autant, il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, s'accotant à l'arbre derrière lui. (pas le saul cogneur! Un autre arbre pas loin. ^.^ ) Il regarda distrètement sa montre, il était maintenant 11 :00, cela faisait 3heures qui l'attendait. Sans prévenir, une silouhette vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
-Ne fais plus jamais ç! Tu m'a fait peur à la fin!dit Drago qui avait sursoté lorsque Hermione l'avait salué.  
  
Une éteincelle vint briller dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune demoiselle et un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-J'en prendrai note.dit-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'a donné rendez-vous ici?  
  
-Parce qu'à la bibliothèque n'importe qui aurais pu surprendre notre conversation et si la personne en question avais grandi parmi les moldus, elle aurait pu nous faire expulser de l'école.  
  
-Commença nous, c'est à toi ce truc là! ( Il parle du joint. ^_^ )  
  
-Je te ferai remarquer qu'il se trouve dans ta poche.  
  
-Ok, tu marque un point. Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est?  
  
Hermione lui expliqua tout en détail que le pote te faisais faire des choses que tu noserais jamais faire normalement et que par la suite tu oubliais ce que tu avais osé faire. Que le joint de pote était nocif pour la santé, qu'il créait une dépendance et que d'en abusé peut causé la mort. Malefoy se leva, énervé.  
  
-Et toi tu te drogue au pote, tu pourrais mourir!s'indigna Drago.  
  
-Oui, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!?!  
  
Elle se leva à son tour et le regarda méchamant.  
  
-Donne-moi le joint maintenant.dit-elle calmement en lui tendant une main pour qu'il lui donne l'objet en question.  
  
-Tu veut parler de ça?demenda t-il en sortant le joint de pote qui était en sa possession.  
  
Hermione s'en approcha pour le prendre, mais Malefoy leva son bras, duquelle il tenait l'objet, de façon à ce qu'il soit hors de porté. Elle se mit à sauter pour attraper le joint. Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, car si non elle perdait l'équilibre. Hermione n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de Drago. * Hummm . . . elle sent bon. Son parfum doit être aux pêches. * pensa Drago en reniflant les cheveux d'Hermione. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et même avec tout ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à l'atteindre. Elle cessa de sauter ainsi, se rendant compte que sa ne servait à rien, et recula de quelques pas. Malefoy remarqua, seulement à ce moment, qu'Hermione avait énormément changé et pas en mal. Sa silouhette s'était rafinée, de belle forme lui était apparu et elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux autrefois pêle-mêle. * Elle est plutôt jolie . . . * Il passa son regard sur tout le corps de la jeune fille. Sans se cacher, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage aux couleur têrne, qui était encore plus accentué avec les reflets de la lune.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça!?!dit Hermione en croisant ses bras.  
  
-Rien,une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme avant qu'il ne reprène. Tu mets du parfum aux pêches  
  
-Non, c'est mon shampooing qui est aux pêches.dit-elle légèrement gênée.  
  
-Tu devrais t'arrangé comme ça plus souvent, ça te met en valeur.  
  
-Merci.dit Hermione faiblement.  
  
-C'est plaisant que tu te sois faite belle pour moi.susurra Drago.  
  
-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Malefoy.dit-elle froidement.  
  
-Avoue que c'est tout de même étrange. Dans les corridors tu te promène arrangée n'importe comment et le soir où on doit se voir, tu es magnifique.  
  
-C'est à cause que ce soir, je en suis pas sous l'effet de la drogue. Le reste du temps je suis presque toujours sous son emprise.s'excusa Hermione.  
  
-Parlant de drogue, j'ai décidé qu'avant de te donner le joint, je te poserais d'autres questions, jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfais.  
  
-Alors dépêche-toi!lui ordonna t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu te drogue, ça te sert à quoi?  
  
Le visage d'Hermione se voila et devint plus sombre. Elle s'assit à même le sol, replia s'est jambe contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. (C'est jambes, pas sa poitrine! Lol!) Drago se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et s'étendit sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.  
  
-Quand je le fume, tous mes problèmes s'envolent avec la fumée de mon joint lorsqu'il se consume. J'oublie tout et mon esprit s'évade dans un autre univers.dit-elle sur un ton constant et se balançant devant et derrière.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas, tu n'as aucun problème, tu as d'excellentes notes à l'école et . . .  
  
-Ça n'a aucun rapport!le coupa Hermione. J'ai des tas de problèmes!  
  
-Comme quoi?demanda innoçament Drago.  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas!  
  
-Tu ne peux pas reculer, tu a commencé à m'en parler, tu dois finir.dit-il surnoisement.  
  
Hermione soupira et dit :  
  
-Cet été, j'ai découvert que les Grangers n'étaient pas ma vraie famille.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu est devenue acro au pote? Mais, sais-tu qui sont tes vrais parents?  
  
-Non je ne sais pas qui ils sont et se n'est pas le principal raison pour laquelle je suis acro, comme tu dis.  
  
-Alors qu'elle est l'autre raison?  
  
-Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.  
  
-Si, je veux tout savoir sur toi!  
  
Hermione s'allongea de la même façon que Drago et se mit à contempler les étoiles.  
  
-Tu as changé Malefoy, tu n'es plus aussi méprisable qu'avant.  
  
Drago s'accota sur son coude et scruta le visage d'Hermione pour voir si elle était sincère. * Elle est tellement vulnérable en ce moment. * pensa t- il.  
  
-Toi aussi tu as changé, tu est devenue une jolie jeune femme.  
  
Malefoy commença alors à jouer, d'une main, dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Il se passa beaucoup de temps où ils ne firent que se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. * Je me sens tellement bien près de lui, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver. * pensa Hermione. Elle laissa Drago jouer délicatement avec ses cheveux. * Elle est tellement quand elle sourie comme ça. J'ai envie de l'aider à se sortir de la drogue, je veux la protéger. *  
  
-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi? Depuis le début de l'année, tu n'es plus désagréable.  
  
Malefoy arrêta brusquement de tourner la mèche de cheveux d'Hermione et se leva. * Zut! Pourquoi j'ai parlé moi? * pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle se leva à son tour et déposa précossieusement sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.  
  
-Dé . . .  
  
-Chut!!!la coupa t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?murmura Hermione.  
  
-J'ai entendu quelque chose.  
  
Hermione tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'entendit rien. Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas. La jeune fille resta sur place et attendit qu'il reviène. Le vent leur sifflant aux oreilles, mais aucun bruit ne leur parvint, seul le bruissement des feuilles. Malefoy revint d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide vers Hermione. Il ne stoppa qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, la demoiselle ne bougea pas, quoique surprise. Il passa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione, un léger frisson parcoura la colonne de la jeune fille, et la ramena vers lui, ( c'est Hermione qu'il ramène vers lui) jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée ( collée, manière de parler) contre son torse. C'est à se moment qu'ils entendirent au loin des murmures colériques. Drago se retourna brusquement, puis lacha Hermione pour se mettre à courir dans la direction du lac. Hermione partit à sa poursuite. Ils s'arrêrent lorsque quelque chose d'indéfinissable tomba dans le lac, créant ainsi de fortes ondulations. Puis on vit Ron et Harry sortirent, trampés jusqu'aux os, du lac. Harry tainait, penaud, sa cape d'invisibilité. Ron, par-contre, sorti en furi et se rua sur Malefoy. Il le martela de coups, que Drago évitait habilement. Malefoy, découragé de la ténacité de son enemmi, l'envoya, d'un coup de point solide, au tapi. Ron, complètement sonné, resta cloué au sol. Harry, qui à la vue de ce spectacle, était acouru. Il jetta sa cape à côté de Ron encore sous le choc.  
  
-À vous voir, vous semblez très proche! On pourait croirent que vous avez vraiment couché ensemble!leur cria Harry fou de rage.  
  
-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui!hurla Hermione.  
  
-Vraiment, Hermione, c'est le bout des bouts, non seulement tu te drogue, mais tu fréquente également Malefoy!dit Harry sur un ton dédaigneux.  
  
-Je me drogue peut-être! Mais je ne fréquente pas Malefoy! Et puis, j'y pense, tu n'étais pas sensé ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole?  
  
-Ron était persuadé que tu n'aurais jamais couché avec Malefoy, et je voulais lui montrer que tu l'avais belle et bien fait. Maintenant que tu viens de détruire Ron, parce que tu savais qu'il était fou amoureux de toi, nou nous en allons.  
  
Sur ce, il transporta Ron, avec un sort de lévitation, jusqu'au château. * Je ne savais même pas qu'il était amoureux de moi! * pensait Hermione. * Mais ça m'est bien égal, il n'est qu'un sale con! *  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° NdA : voilà c tout pour aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà rendu à le moitié du chapitre 6 alors il ne devrai pas tarder! Alors je vais vous laissez pour me remêtre au travail! ^_^  
  
GROS KISSOUS 


	7. Sous la plui

NdA : je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publier durant les vacance de noël, mais c que je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Vous savez, avec tout ces partez, je n'est pas pu écrire. Alors bonne lecture!  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Cookie : c cool que tu aime et voici la suite!  
  
Frite12 : alors je te répondrai la même chose que cookie! Lol!  
  
Hermione : ne t'inquiète pas, il ont peut-être gâché cette scène, mais ils y en aura plein d'autre de scène romance entre ces deux là!  
  
Pounkska :voilà la suite que plusieurs, ainsi que toi, attendiez tous avec impatience  
  
LoL : je ne suis pas très pro en se qui concerne la drogue, mais je dis dans ma fic qu'elle fume des joints de potes.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° Chapitre 6  
  
Sous la pluie . . .  
  
Drago se tourna vers Hermione, regardant ses chaussures, il eu un rire nerveux.  
  
-On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, il se fait tard.  
  
-Oui tu as raison.  
  
Puis ils prirent à leur tour la direction du château. Sans aucune parole, ils ne se regardèrent même pas, ils marchèrent simplement côte à côte. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Drago prit la direction des donjons. Hermione continua son chemin et gravi l'escalier. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se déshabilla lentement et se coucha, à bout de force, en sous-vêtements dans son lit aux couleurs de Griffondor.  
  
De son côté, Drago, descendait dans les profondeurs des sous-sols de Poudlard. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit en caleçon. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit de préfet et se mit à réfléchir. * Quel con ces deux là! . . . finalement pas si cons, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je crois que je n'aurais jamais fais ce que j'ai fais à Hermione. Je dois avouer que la sentir contre moi était plutôt agréable. * Il s'endormit avec la sensation qu'elle était près de lui.  
  
Hermione aussi s'était endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à ce que Drago avait fait. Mais plus tard dans la nuit, vers 2 :15 du matin, elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Se tournant dans tout les sens en murmurant faiblement.  
  
-Non . . . non . . . je t'en supplie!  
  
Elle était toute en sueur. Son cauchemar était horrible et il prenait de l'ampleur à toute les secondes. Quand soudain, un cri strident retentit dans la pièce. Déchirant l'air cristallin de la nuit paisible. C'était Hermione qui avait hurlé ainsi en se réveillant en sursaut. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle laissa tombé sa tête sur son oreiller en poussant un soupire. * Je ne veut plus jamais revivre cet enfer! * Elle ne réussit pas à se rendormire et dès que le soleil que le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Hermione se leva et prit une douche extrêmement froide pour se rachraîchir les idées. Ensuite, elle enfila un jean taille basse et un t-shirt moulant. Puis elle descendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner. À la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir Dumbledore se lever et demander le silence. Lorsque les élèves se furent turent, il prit la parole.  
  
-Vous avez sans doute tous remarqué, que Halloween arrive à grands pas.dit le directeur d'une voix forte avant de continuer. Vous savez qu'à l'occasion de cette fête, nous préparons un banquet, mais cette année, les préfets ont eue l'excellente idée d'organiser un bal costumé après le banquet habituel.  
  
Cette nouvelle fut acclamé par tout les étudiants, avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Dumbledore leva la main de façon à ce que le calme revienne.  
  
-Lors du bal il vous sera interdit de révéler votre identité, alors portez un masque pour ne pas être reconnaissable. À minuit, seulement, vous vous démasquerai. Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez revenir à vos assiettes.  
  
Les élèves continuèrent de manger tout en parlant bruyamment du bal. Hermione finit son assiette rapidement et une fois terminé, elle alla se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Il faisait un temps nuageux et les nuages grisâtre annonçaient la pluie. Tout le monde s'était réfugier à l'intérieure de peur de se faire surprendre par l'orage qui se préparait. Hermione marcha lentement, prenant le temps d'admirer le paysage. Elle passa devant le saul-cogneur et se rappela, comme un coup de poing en pleine figure, que Malefoy ne lui avait toujours pas remit le joint. Elle alla s'asseoir à la même place qu'hier soir et se remémora les événements de la veille. Des mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter.  
  
-Ont est à égalité maintenant.dit Drago. (Ils sont à égalité parce que dans le chapitre précédent, Hermione a fait peur à Drago et là c'est Drago qui a fait peur à Hemrione. )  
  
Le garçon prit place à côté de la jeune fille. Hermione profita de sa présence pour lui rappeler qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas donné le joint.  
  
-Je sais.répondit simplement Drago.  
  
-Et quand compte-tu me le donner?  
  
-Quand tu aura répondu à toutes mes questions.  
  
-Il t'en reste beaucoup à poser?  
  
-Ouais, des tonnes. Je t'avais dit que je voulais tout savoir sur toi, tout.dit Drago en jetant un regard en coin à Hermione.  
  
-Tout, vraiment tout?demanda t-elle légèrement apeurée par cette nouvelle.  
  
-Oui, tout. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons poursuivre ton interrogatoire.  
  
Il se leva pour aller se rassoire devant Hermione, qui était nerveuse, et posa sa première question.  
  
-Tu préfère les oranges ou les pommes?  
  
Hermione lacha un soupir d'étonnement.  
  
-Qu'elle est le rapport avec la drogue!?!demanda t-elle  
  
-Aucun, mais c'est une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin.dit-il d'un air rêveur.  
  
-Les pommes.dit la jeune fille du air ahuri.  
  
-Tu as un gars en vu?  
  
-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas!  
  
-Alors je devrai le découvrir seul.dit-il en souriant sournoisement.  
  
Puis il se leva et prit la direction du château. * Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote? * pensais Hermione, se qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle se leva et couru le rejoindre.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu va faire?!lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione s'arrêta nette, le regardant continuer son chemin. Puis elle reparti dans la direction opposée. Tout en marchant, une question tournait indéfiniment dans sa tête, pourquoi Drago Malefoy voulait-il tout savoir sur elle?, mais elle restait sans réponse. Hermione était tellement absorbée dans ses pensé que sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pénétré dans la forêt interdite. * Merde! * pensa t-elle aussitôt. Un éclair retenti non loin et la pluie se mit à tomber fortement. * Merde, merde, merde! * L'orage venait d'éclater. Hermione rebroussa chemin pour tenté d'aller se réfugier dans l'école. Elle couru en ligne droite, mais ne voyait pas encore la fin de la forêt. Elle stoppa et se mit à tourner sur elle-même.  
  
-Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn! Je suis perdue!hurla t-elle.  
  
Elle chercha frénétiquement un endroit où s'abriter, mais sans succès. Hermione se résigna donc à s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et à attendre que quelqu'un la trouve. Il pleuvait à grand torrent et le vent filait à une vitesse inimaginable, faisant grincer les branches qui s'entre choquaient les unes contre les autres. La terre se transformait légèrement en boue sous l'effet de la pluie battante. Il faisait froid et la pluie n'arrangeaient rien. Hermione tremblait des pieds à la tête et était totalement trempée. Elle était tout simplement en train de mourir frigorifiée. Bien qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la journée, il faisait sombre comme si ils étaient en soirée. La cause de se phénomène n'était nul autre que les nuages qui empêchaient littéralement le soleil de briller sur le parc. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient devenu bleues. Cela faisait 1heure qu'elle était assise là, sans bouger même le petit doigt.  
  
Drago se dirigea vers le château, il entendit Hermione courir pour le rejoindre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?!lui demanda Hermione.  
  
Il resta silencieux. À vrai dire, lui même ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour le découvrir. ( découvrir sur qui Hermione a des vues ^_^ ) Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Hermione qui s'éloignait en sens opposé. * Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? Un orage se prépare, j'espère qu'elle sera assez intelligente pour rentrer avant qu'il n'éclate. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, bien sûr qu'elle va y penser, elle est une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard! * Puis il alla dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout le monde s'y trouvait. Drago alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de cuire noirs et prit un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. On pouvait voir le titre en lettres d'or : Vérité et révélation . Derrière lui, il entendit une élève se 7ième année entrer bruyamment en criant des bonjours à ses amies. Elle parlait tellement fort que Drago ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter sa conversation.  
  
-Cécil! Tu devineras jamais qui, Marcus, Jules et moi avons croisé dans le parc!  
  
* Pourvu qu'ils ne m'aie pas vu en train de parler avec Granger . . . * pensa Malefoy en remontant son livre devant son visage pour se cacher.  
  
-Euh . . . non. Qui?  
  
-Cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger! Elle était toute seule, la pauvre.dit la jeune serpentard d'un ton faux.  
  
-Et puis?  
  
-Bien, Marcus et Jules l'on suivi jusque dans la forêt interdite et avant de partir ils m'ont dit qu'ils allait lui faire payer d'être venue au monde.sur ce, elle et ses copines se mirent à rire d'un air sadique.  
  
Drago n'en revenait pas, il fallait qu'il aille aider Hermione. Il lança son livre sur le sofa en avant de lui, attrapa sa cape au passage et couru dehors.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la forêt interdite, Marcus Flint et Jules Ritch s'étaient égarés.  
  
-Ritch! Espèce d'imbécile! comment t'as fais pour la perdre de vue!?! Elle ne courait même pas!hurlait Marcus, fou de rage.  
  
-Désolé.dit Jules d'une petite voix.  
  
-Ça fait une heure qu'on la cherche et il mouille à coups de sceaux d'eau sur la tête!  
  
-Chut! Regarde, elle est là.murmura Jules.  
  
En effet, Hermione était là, assise par terre, recrociviolée sur elle-même. * Ouf! Elle ne ma pas entendu crier. * pensa Marcus. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle à pas de loup. Elle était dos à eux et ne les virent, ni même ne les entendirent, s'approcher. lorsque Flint sauta devant elle, suivit de près par Ritch.  
  
-Salut sang-de-bourbe.dire Marcus et Jules d'une même voix.  
  
Hermione se leva avec difficulté, ses membres étant complètement gelés. Elle dut s'accoter à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Marcus et Ritch s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle, jusqu'à être à ses côtés.  
  
-Alors, sang-de-bourbe, on se promène seule? Ce n'est pas prudent.dit Flint d'un ton faux.  
  
Granger était apeurée, elle avait peur de se qu'ils allait faire. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle encore plus. Maintenant elle était pris en sandwich entre les deux, qui étaient totalement collés contre elle. Ritch lui attrapa les poignets et la tourna face à Marcus. La peur se lisait clairement dans les yeux d'Hermione. Flint déposa ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci.  
  
-Tu es plutôt bien roulée pour une sang-de-bourbe.susura Flint.  
  
Marcus fit descendre ses mains lentement le long des cuisses d'Hermione et les remonta en les faisant glisser derrière. Il les mit dans les poches arrière du jean de la jeune fille et lui massa les fesses habilement. Hermione avais les dents, ainsi que les poings, serrés. Mais elle n'osait rien faire, ils étaient deux après tout. Des pas précipités se faisaient entendre non loin. * Quelqu'un! Non! Il s'éloigne!! Vite je dois l'attirer par ici. * pensait Hermione.  
  
-Arrête Flint!hurla Hermione.  
  
Les pas cessèrent, mais se refit vite réentendre. Ils avait accélérés l'allures, mais cette fois il venait dans cette direction c'y. Le sourire béat de Marcus avait disparu, il ne semblait pas entendre les pas. Hermione était maintenant terrorisée, elle tremblait de tout ses membres, pas seulement à cause du froid et de la pluie qui martelait le sol, mais surtout à cause de Flint.  
  
-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça?demanda innocement Marcus.  
  
Il remonta ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, et les passa sous son chandail. Elle était froide, gelée. (Hermione est gelé là ok) Soudain Drago sorti d'un buisson, ses cheveux, habituellement plaqué par en arrière, étaient ébouriffés et il était tout essoufflé, c'était normal après le marathon qu'il venait de courir. Hermione comprit alors que lui et les pas ne formaient qu'un.  
  
-Flint! Ritch! Autez vos sales pattes de là!leur hurla Malefoy.  
  
Drago était plus en colère que jamais. Apeuré de voir leur ami dans un tel état, les deux garçons prirent leur jambes à leur cou, trébuchant quelque fois avant de disparaître de vue. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, à bout de force. Drago se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, comme on berse un enfant qui vient de s'égratigné le genoux.  
  
-Ça va? Il ne t'ont pas fait de mal j'espère?dit doucement Drago.  
  
Son expression avait changé, la colère dont il avait fais preuve quelque secondes plutôt, semblait s'être envolé pour laisser place à de la tendresse et un sentiment de protection. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi froid, il avaient l'air, au contraire, de briller de joie. Il se mit a flatter délicatement la joue froide de la jeune fille, comme pour la consoler. Bien qu'Hermione ne sentait pas la main de Drago se frotter contre se peau, cela la réchauffait énormément. Elle ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour lui dire ne seraisse qu'un mot. Elle ferma ses paupières et sombra. * Elle est gelée. Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible. * pensa Drago. Il leva Hermione de terre et se dirigea vers le château. Il retrouva son chemin facilement grâce a un sort de repérage. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers lui et lui arracha Hermione des mains (des bras plutôt, mais qui va remarquer cette petite erreur . . . lol ^.^) pour la déposer sur un lit vide.  
  
-Combien de temps est-elle resté sous la pluie?demanda Mme Pomfresh à Drago.  
  
-Une heure et demi environ.dit-il.  
  
Sur ce, elle le mit dehors. Il tenta tant bien que mal de protester mais l'infirmière restait strict sur ce sujet : aucune visite lorsqu'un patient est en mauvaise posture. Drago s'accota sur le mur et attendit. Après trois heures d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Hermione toute souriante. Drago l'accota immédiatement.  
  
-Ça va mieux?dit-il vraiment inquiet.  
  
-Oui, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?  
  
-Ça n'a aucune importance. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans la forêt interdite, en plus avec Flint et Ritch!?!  
  
-J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'ai remarqué que j'était perdu dans la forêt. Il a commencé à mouiller et Marcus Flint ainsi que son acolyte son arrivés . . .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ont fait?l'interrompit-il.  
  
-Bof, pas grand chose vue que tu es arrivé à temps. Merci.  
  
Drago rougit légèrement à ces paroles.  
  
-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le demander.continua Hermione.  
  
-Je n'ai rien en tête, mais disons que tu as une dette envers moi.  
  
Hermione s'inquiéta aussitôt. * Si il utilise la dette pour savoir à qui je rêve nuits et jours, ça serait trop la honte! * Ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier de marbre. Hermione s'apprêtait à les monter lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Malefoy qui avait glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et il s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, puis la regarda intensément.  
  
-Fais attention à toi, ça aurait pu très mal tourner se qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.  
  
-On s'inquiète pour moi maintenant Monsieur Malefoy.le taquina-t-elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!dit-il d'un air faussement fâcher.  
  
Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement et Drago en fit de même.  
  
-Sérieusement, Drago, tu es plus beau avec les cheveux ébouriffés.  
  
De petits papillons sillonnait l'estomac de Drago. * Elle est tellement fragile. Après ce que Marcus et Jules lui ont fait, je ne veux plus la quitter. Je veux rester près d'elle, la surveiller pour que rien ne lui arrive. *  
  
-Bonne nuit.dit-elle doucement.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Puis Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et la regarda monter les escaliers et tourner le coin. Il poussa un soupir et alla également se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de résumé sa journée. * Première, elle se fait agresser par Flint et Ritch, puis en suite je la sauve, donc elle a une dette envers moi, et puis finalement dans le hall . . . *  
  
Hermione n'avait cessé de se poser des tas de question depuis qu'elle avait quitter Drago. * Pourquoi il m'a sauvé? Comment va-t-il utiliser la dette? Pourquoi veut-il me protéger? Pourquoi il agit comme ça avec moi? Veut-il quelque chose en échange? * Mais toute ces question restaient sans réponses.  
  
Tout deux s'endormirent, chacun de leur côté, à peu près en même temps. °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
NdA : Je voudrait encore m'excuser pour l'énorme retard, mais c'était les vacance de noël et avec tout les party, je n'é pas u le temps d'écrire. Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera plus long que la normal. Les autre chapitre serons poster selon les délais habituel. Encore une autre fois je vous demande pardon. ^ ~ ^ j'espère que vous ne me laisserai pas tomber et que vous avez apprécier se chapitre.  
  
GROS KISSOUS 


	8. Le bal d'Halloween

NdA : voici le chapitre du bal que vous attendiez tous avec impatience! Ce chapitre est de loin le plus long et j'espère qu'il saura vous rassasier du manque que g créer en la laissant de côté quelque temps.  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Lady lyanna : merci pour les beau compliment.  
  
Kmomille : tu n'est pas la seul qui attend la suite avec impatience! ^.^  
  
Pounkska : je suis contente que tu ne tienne pas compte du retard.  
  
Petite diablesse : oui en éfait je suis québécoise et fière de l'être. Toi l'es tu? Et voici la suite ma chère.  
  
Frite12 : c tout un roman que tu m'a écrie la frite12. Savais tu que tu est ma plus vieille revieweuse(vieille, dans le sans que tu suit ma fic depuis le tout premier chapitre et non dans l'âge.) tu a été la première a me suivre a travers tout ces chapitre, les autre se son rajouter après. Le chapitre précédent fais un peu classique, comme tu dis, mais j'adore les classique, donc je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vais répondre a tes question maintenant. Quand il se mettent ensemble? Sincèrement je ne sais pas, mais on verra bien avec le temps. Un lemon? Explique moi se que c'est et je te répondrai dans le prochain chapitre. Alors moi je te laisse lire. Kissous  
  
Magali : moi aussi, c en parti pour ça que j'écrie cette fic.  
  
Kaorulabelle : ben . . . la suite . . . la voici!  
  
Sherry : la dette, je ne sais pas moi même! Enfin . . . g une petite idée, mais elle est encore a développer. Bonne lecture.  
  
Flo 007 : Je sais, mais c pour les besoin de la cause. °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le bal d'Halloween  
  
Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Hermione évitait carrément Drago, le seul temps où elle le voyait c'était en cours de métamorphose, ainsi que potion. Mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de lui parler, elle arrivait 2 secondes avant le début des cours et disparaissait aussitôt que celui-ci était terminé. La cause de ceci était dû au fait qu'après l'épisode du hall d'entré, Drago n'avait cessé de guetter ses moindres mouvements et lorsque quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, il les faisait fuirent en leur criant des menaces. Par conséquent, tout le monde évitait de se trouver à moins de deux mètres d'Hermione. Nous étions le mercredi et Dumbledore avait organisé une sortie à prés-au-lard, le lendemain, pour permettre aux élèves de se procurer leur costume, de ce fait il n'y aurait pas cours le jeudi. Le directeur avait aussi annulé les cours du vendredi, vue que le soir, de se même jour, avait lieu le fameux bal costumé. Hermione avait à peine soupé, de peur de croiser Drago. Elle s'était installé sur une table dans la salle commune des Griffondores et avait commencé ses devoirs. Après deux heurs d'acharnement, l'esprit d'Hermione s'était épuisé, donc elle s'endormit sur ses cahiers.  
  
* Tout était embrouillé, les images étaient flou. Soudain une lumière rapide apparu et disparu dans le temps de le dire. Puis le décor s'éclaircit et devin stable. Un visage familier apparu, mais quelque chose clochait : le visage affichait un sourire sadique et sans scrupule. Il leva la main et il l'abattu de toute sa force. *  
  
-Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!hurla Hermione en se réveillent en sursaut.  
  
* Ça recommence . . . * Elle se leva et alla se coucher dans son lit. * Je suis épuisée. Ce cauchemar est tellement horrible, j'ai encore l'impression d'y être. Je dois me reposer. * Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormire. Finalement elle passa une nuit blanche, douloureuse, se tourmentant encore de se mauvais souvenir.  
  
À l'aube, ne tenant plus en place, Hermione se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Elle mit un pull vert ainsi qu'un jean et descendit prendre le déjeuner. Elle se sentait heureuse, elle adorait allé à pré-au-lard. Elle avait oublié son cauchemar, vue qu'elle se concentrait à présent sur le bal d'Halloween qui n'était pas loin. À son grand bonheur, elle ne croisa pas Drago. Tous les élèves se rendirent ensemble à pré-au-lard, mais se dispersèrent arrivés destination. Hermione sautait comme une petite puce. Magasiner pour son déguisement d'Halloween, rendait, à chaque année, Hermione folle de joie. Depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes, Halloween était sa fête préférée. Elle se dirigea vers un magasin de déguisement magique. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle se sentit soudainement suivie, mais n'y porta pas attention. Tous les élèves avaient profité de cette visite pour faire quelque emplettes supplémentaires. Certain commençaient même à acheter leur cadeau de Noël, mais Hermione n'avais aucun cadeau à faire, Harry et Ron n'étaient plus ses amis et ses parents, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. * Peut-être que je ferai un cadeau à Drago? Non! Ne fais pas ça! Ça va te porter malheur! Il va vouloir encore plus te protéger! La galère . . . * pensait Hermione. Quelques élèves se trouvaient dans le magasin, mais lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop près d'un groupe de personne, celui-ci sortait de la boutique en courant de peur que Malefoy soit dans les parages. Hermione essaya presque tous les costumes possibles, mais rien ne lui plaisait. L'impression que quelqu'un guétait chacun de ses mouvements lui revint. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et eu juste le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux blond disparaître.  
  
-Malefoy!dit Hermione rageuse.  
  
Elle sortit, furieuse, de la boutique et se dirigea vers une ruelle non loin de là. Elle était sombre, des vidanges traînaient un peut partout. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière une poubelle, Hermione s'en approcha à grands pas.  
  
-Malefoy!cria-t-elle.  
  
La personne se leva lentement et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il sortit de la pénombre, permettent ainsi à Hermione de voir un Drago coupable, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Les cheveux en bataille, il leva des yeux qui criait pitié. Hermione ne pu résister à son air de gamin.  
  
-Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil.dit-elle en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux du jeune homme.  
  
Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur son visage. Mais Hermione gardait un air grave.  
  
-Malefoy, je veux que tu arrêtes de me suivre partout et cesse de me protéger, tu es étouffant à la fin.  
  
-Je veux seulement être sûr que rien ne t'arivera.dit-il en faisant la baboune.  
  
Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de Drago et lui dit :  
  
-Je sais que c'est pour mon bien que tu fais ça, mais . . . je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.  
  
Drago passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et déposa son autre mains sur la joue d'Hermione et se mit à la flatter avec un son pousse. * C'est fou, je suis dans les bras de mon pire ennemi! Ennemi? Non . . . autrefois avec Ron et Harry, mais depuis que je ne me tien plus avec eux, Drago est super gentil avec moi, je dirais même plus. En fait il n'a que de bonnes intentions, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je souffrait de sa surprotections. * pensait Hermione. Les yeux de Drago pétillaient et il continuait de flatter tendrement la joue d'Hermione.  
  
-Je vais arrêter de te suivre tout le temps, mais dès que je te sens menacée, je me permet d'intervenir.  
  
Hermione lui souri chaleureusement, elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ses choses habituelles sans avoir l'impression d'être toujours surveiller. Hermione se souvint qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de costume pour la fête.  
  
-Je dois aller me chercher un costume.dit-elle simplement.  
  
Il enleva son bras de la taille de la jeune fille et cessa se mouvement de va et viens qu'il exécutait avec son pouce sur la joue d'Hermione.  
  
-Moi, j'ai déjà le mien.dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la ruelle en sens opposé.  
  
Hermione alla dans l'autre direction. Revenant sur ses pas elle se rendit à la boutique où elle était avant de poursuivre Drago. Là, elle se résigna à prendre un déguisement de détraqueur. Le seul qui lui plaisait moyennement et lui cachait le visage. Ensuite, elle se rendit au trois balais pour se délecter d'une petite bièraubeure. Il y avait une foule de personnes, tous parlant fort et riant à gorge déployée. Hermione s'était assise seule à une table, lorsque Hagrid vint s'asseoir devant elle.  
  
-Bonjour 'Mione. Ça va?dit le géant de sa voix naturellement forte.  
  
-Ouais, mais ça pourrais aller mieux.  
  
-Mmm . . . ce sont Harry et Ron qui te traquassent?  
  
Hermione fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et se décida à parler de tout ce qui l'embêtais à son vieil ami et très dévoué confident. Parcontre, elle ommit volontairement tout ce qui consernait Malefoy, ce qui était une tâche plutôt corsé puisque, depuis quelque temps, ses pensées étaient toutes concentrées sur lui.  
  
-Harry et Ron sont tellement borné! Seulement parce que je me drogue, il ont décidés de me planté là!  
  
-Mione! Tu te drogue! C'est très mauvais! Tu devrais arrêter ça immédiatement!  
  
-Vous me prenez tous pour un enfant de cinq ans qui ne sais pas prendre ses décisions!  
  
Hermione avait réagi plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais le mal était déjà fait. Hagrid se leva, une larme roula sur sa joue pour aller se perdre dans la forêt de cheveux qui lui servaient de barbe.  
  
-Je voulais seulement t'aider . . . mais si tu le prend comme ça . . .  
  
Sur ce, il quitta la table laissant Hermione seule avec tous ses problèmes. Hermione calla le reste de sa bièraubeure en une gorgée. Elle traîna dans plusieurs boutiques et fit du lèche-vitrine avant de quitter pré-au-lard avec les autres élèves pour retourner à l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione monta au dortoir pour ranger soigneusement son déguisement d'Halloween et descendit à la grande salle pour le souper. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, comme si on lui avait piqué les fesses.  
  
-Votre attention, je vous pris.  
  
Le brouaha incessant s'estompa pour laisser la parole au vieil homme.  
  
-Merci. Demain soir aura lieu le bal costumé, juste après le banquet habituel. Pour se bal, comme vous devrez être méconnaissable, on vous distribuera, à l'entré de la grande salle, de petits étiquettes qui indiqueront si vous êtes un garçon ou une fille. Vous n'avez qu'à nous indiquer la bonne voie. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir porter votre déguisement toute la journée de demain. C'est tout pour ma petite intéruption.finit Dumbledore en se rasseyant.  
  
Hermione mangea son bol de podridge et bu son jus de citrouille. Puis, elle monta se coucher.  
  
* Hermione se trouvait dans une pièce bien éclairée au couleurs chaudes. En n'y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'une cuisine. Une table en acajou, ainsi que quatre chaise étaient placé aux milieu de la pièce. Une agréable odeur d'œuf et de bacon flottait dans l'atmosphère. Une femme entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait avoir 24ans. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus clairs brillaient de mille feu. Elle portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Elle sortit deux assiettes et y déposa un peu d'œuf et quelques bacons.  
  
-Léo, mon chéri. Emmène la petite et vient manger.dit la femme d'une vois chantante.  
  
Le dénomé Léo entra dans la cuisine. Il affichait un énorme sourire et de ses yeux marrons, embrassait du regard le petit bébé d'environ un mois qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant la main. La femme fit un air attendrit devant se spectacle avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table avec les deux assiettes. La petite famille ne semblait pas remarquer la présence d'Hermione * Comme dans mon premier rêve, ils ne me voient pas. * consta-t- elle. Léo alla déposer l'enfant dans le siège qui était déposé sur la table. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme, pour ensuite aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et dévorer son déjeuner. *  
  
Hermione aurait aimé rester avec cette famille encore longtemps tant ils dégageait le bonheur et la joie de vivre, mais elle se révéla, faisant de cette façon disparaître son rêve, lorsqu'un rayon du soleil vint lécher ses paupières encore lourde de sommeil. Une journée de repos l'attendait. Elle prit une douche lente et mit son déguisement de détraqueur. Elle descendit ensuite à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se servi des œufs et une toast. Ses œuf lui rappelait le merveilleux rêve qu'elle avait fait là nuit même. Hermione sourit aimablement à son assiette, comme s'il s'agissait de la petite famille. Elle sortit de sa transe seulement lorsqu'un épouventail, qui passait par l`, se mit à rire avec son ami écureuil. ( il faut pas oublier qu'ils sont tous déguisés. ) Hermione se mit alors a manger son œuf, tout en regardant les déguisements que portaient les élèves autour d'elle. * Des poussins, des dragons, plusieurs vampires, des hippocampes, des sirènes, des trolls, quelques détraqueurs, comme moi, des elfes, des goblins et plusieurs autre. On a l'embarras du choix! * se disait Hermione. Tout en mangeant son bacon, elle constata, qu'à la table des professeurs, Hagrid avait l'air morose. * Peut-être par rapport à ma petite crise . . . Je devrais aller lui parler. * Et c'est ce que fit Hermione apr`s avoir fini son assiette. Hagrid avait terminer bien avant elle et avait déjà quitter la grande salle. Hermione la quitta a son tour et prit son manteau pour aller à la cabane du garde-chasse. Elle cogna trois coups et attendit que Hagrid lui ouvre. Il vint enfin ouvrire après cinq minutes d'attente. Hermione entra sans même attendre qu'il l'invite et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des énorme sofa. Hagrid vint s'asseoir devant elle, un air surpris sur son visage.  
  
-À qui aie-je l'honneur?demanda-t-il.  
  
Hermione avait carrément oublié qu'elle était déguisé et ota sa cagoule rapidement. Elle lui sourit timidement.  
  
-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Mes mots on dépassé ma pensée et j'ai réagit plus violemment que je ne l'aurait voulu.dit-elle en regardant ses chaussures qui semblaient être devenues très intéressante.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié. Tu devais seulement être dans une mauvaise passe.  
  
-Oui, une très mauvaise passe. Quand Harry et Ron ont su que je consommais de la drogue, il m'ont planté là!  
  
Puis Hermione éclata en sanglot. Hagrid s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, comme un père l'aurait fais pour consoler sa fille, et lui prêta une oreille pour qu'elle puisse lui ouvrir son cœur.  
  
-Il m'ont planté . . . là. . . comme . . . un rat mort . . . et . . . et . . . il n'ont même . . . pas . . . prit la peine . . . de savoir pourquoi . . . je . . . je . . . prend de la drogue!réussit-elle à articuler parmi ses pleures.  
  
-Il ont prit peur. Mais moi, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi.demanda doucement le demi-géant.  
  
-Bien . . . cette . . . cette . . . cette été . . . elle ne finit pas sa phrase que ses sanglots devinrent énormes et l'empêchèrent de parler.  
  
Hermione resta toute la journée chez Hagrid. Elle en passa la majorité à pleurer, mais lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Hagrid s'était empressé de changer de sujet, de peur qu'elle éclate de nouveau. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au souper. Hermione avait remit sa cagoule avant de sortir et remercia Hagrid d'avoir voulu l'écouter pleurer presque toute la journée. Puis elle se rendit à la grande salle. À l'entrée, le professeure Mcgonnagle distribuait déjà les petits étiquettes. Elle adoptait un sourire, ce qui était très inhabituel.  
  
-Sombre costume.dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.  
  
-Merci.dit Hermione sarcastiquement.  
  
-Garçon ou fille?dit la professeure en ignorant le sarcasme.  
  
-Une fille.  
  
Mcgonnagle lui donna un petit étiquette. On pouvait lire dessus : fille. Hermione alla s'asseoir à une des tables que le directeur avait occasionnellement disposé différemment pour ne pas que les élèves se regroupent par maison. Le souper fut délicieux et tout le monde se régala. Quand la nourriture disparu de sur les tables, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.  
  
-Maintenant que le souper est terminé, je peux préparer la salle en conséquence du bal.  
  
Et d'un coup de baguette magique, les tables et les bancs se volatilisèrent. Un décor de film d'horreur s'installa. Une estrade apparue, où il y a quelque instant se trouvait la table des professeurs, prête à accueillir un groupe de musique. Dans un coin de la pièce, une grande table était garnie de petite grognotines et de boissons fraîches. Des sofas, qui paraissaient moueilleux étaient disposés, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas danser, où simplement ceux qui sont épuiser, un peu partout dans la grande salle. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent devant la nouvelle décoration. Dumbledore leva une main pour avoir leur attention, mais tous étaient absorbés par le décor, alors le directeur se racla la gorge bruyamment, ramenant ainsi les élèves sur terre.  
  
-Avant de vous présenter le groupe de musique, j'aimerais vous souhaiter une bonne soirée à tous! Et maintenant, voici le groupe, Les Vieilles Harpies!  
  
Trois filles déguisées en harpie apparurent sur la scène dans un nuage de fumée vert. Sans tarder, elles se mirent à jouer une musique rythmée. Cela prit quelques secondes aux élèves avant de comprendre que le bal avait déjà commencé. Tous étaient regroupés par deux, * Ils ont dû se trouver leur partenaire durant la journée. * se dit Hermione qui elle, était seule au milieux de la salle, entourée de danseurs en couple. Se sentant un peu de trop, elle se dirigea vers un sofa, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, et s'assit confortablement. Écoutant la musique d'une oreille distrète tout en regardant les élèves qui dansaient sur la musique rythmée des Vieilles Harpies avec leur partenaire.  
  
Drago, pour sa part, s'était endormit sur son devoir de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un brouhaha incessant. * Merde! Ça à déjà commencé! Une chance que j'ai mon étiquette. * pensa-t-il en se donnant une tape sur le front. Il courait maintenant jusqu'à la grande salle. Il poussa la lourde porte et se retrouva attaquer par de la musique envahissante. Il se laissa entraîner par la foule dansante.  
  
Le bal avais commencé depuis deux heures et quelques minutes, lorsqu'un troll vint s'asseoir, tout essoufflé, à côté d'Hermione.  
  
-Tu es assise ici depuis le début. Tu ne vient pas t'éclater?demanda le troll.  
  
-Bof . . . lui répondit Hermione en élevant les épaules.  
  
Il (parce que sur son étiquette s'était marqué : garçon) se leva et se plaça devant la détraqueuse (Hermione, pour ceux qui avait oublié en quoi elle était déguisée) en lui tendant les mains.  
  
-Allez, viens danser.lui ordonna-t-il.  
  
Hermione fit un aire surpris. (même si son visage est caché sous la cagoule. Le troll ne le voit pas son air surpris.) Mais elle accepta, après tout elle était la pour s'amuser. Elle se leva et glissa sa main dans une de celles qu'il lui tendait. Il l'emmena sur la piste et au son de la musique endiablé, il se mit a se trimousser. Hermione, un peu coincée, le regardait se fondre avec la chanson et ne faire plus qu'un. Un petit sourire discret c'était dessiné sur le visage de la détraqueuse. Le troll se raprocha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
-Tu es figée. Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?  
  
Elle le repoussa et lui lança un regard noir. Puis elle se mit à danser d'une manière très suggestive, voulant lui prouver qu'elle n'était point impressionnée et qu'elle était, elle aussi, capable de se déhancher. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que la détraqueuse le rattrapait sur le plan de la danse, il redoubla l'allure. À la fin du morceau, Hermione se laissa tomber, totalement essoufflée, la respiration saccadée, dans un fauteuil. Le troll s'assit à sa droite et tourna la tête vers elle.  
  
-Quand tu t'y mets, tu es dure à suivre.dit-il avec un petit rire.  
  
-Toi non plus, tu ne donne pas ta place.fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
-Bon. Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose?  
  
-Ouais, une bièrraubeurre.  
  
Puis, le troll se leva et disparu dans la masse d'élèves qui dansaient inlassablement. Certains étaient eux aussi assis et se reposaient de leur danse infernale. Hermione avait les jambe en compote et commençait seulement à retrouver son souffle. Au loin, parmi les danseurs, elle aperçus Rogue qui se tortillait au rythme de la musique, (petite précision : les profs ne sont pas déguisé.) Ce qui fit éclater Hermione de rire. Severus Rogue semblait au comble du bonheur. Le troll revint rapidement avec deux bièrraubeurres. Il en donna une à la détraqueuse et s'assit où il était quelque minutes plutôt. Elle buvait sa bièrraubeurre à petite gorgées tandis que lui l'avait callé en une seul. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Le troll et la détraqueuse parlèrent, dansèreent des danse entraînantes et quelques plus douce ( comme des slows! ^.^ ) tous les deux restèrent ensemble tout au long du bal, fesant plus ample connaissance. Plus minuit approchait et plus Hermione trépignait d'impatience, elle avait hâte de découvrir le visage du garçon avec qui elle avait danser toute la nuit. Elle était sûre qu'elle le connaissait, sa voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle semblait légèrement défotmée par le masque. La musique s'arrêta et Dumbledore monta sur l'estrade. Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle, tous retenaient leur soufle. Un sourire radieux s'était dessiné sous le masque d'Hermione. Dumbledore avait le nez rouge et valcinait légèrement.  
  
-Hic! Minuit approche mes enfants!  
  
Puis il se mit à danser la gigue sur l'estrade devant tout ces regards éberlués. Mcgonnagle monta à son tour. Elle fit descendre Dumbledore et fini le discours à sa place.  
  
-Dans moins d'une minute, il sera minuit et vous enlèverer vos masques. Vous vous trouverez un partenaire pour la dernière danse. À zéro otez vos masques, faites le déconte avec moi. 10 . . . 9 . . .  
  
Les élèves s'y mettèrent et tout le monde, une main sur le masque, comptait à reculont.  
  
-6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0!  
  
Puis tout le monde se retrouva tête nue. Hermione se tourna vers le troll, qui avait otez sa tête.  
  
-Malefoy!dit Hermione surprise.  
  
-Granger.dit-il avec un regard amusé.  
  
Malefoy décortiquait Hermione du regard. La jeune fille avait prit un teint violacé.  
  
-Tu bouges bien.dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Toi, tu danse à merveille.dit timidement Hermione.  
  
Une mélodie calme se mit à jouer. Des couples d'élèves dansaient tendrement.  
  
-Alors, tu danse avec moi la dernière danse.dit Drago comme si s'était l'évidence même.  
  
Sans la réponse d'Hermione, il s'en approcha doucement et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Hermione, elle, les mit autour du coup du jeune homme. Il abordait un sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans les yeux aciés de Drago, si froids mais pourtant si ennivrant. Elle se sentit hypnotisée par lui. Malefoy rougit en voyant que Hermione ne cessait de la fixer, alors elle détourna son regard et déposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle était ferme et bien musclé ( l'épaule de Dray, pas Hermione! Lol! ^_^ ) à cause du quidditch. Drago se délectait de l'odeur que dégagait la jeune fille dans ses bras et se dit soudain qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus de chance. La musique semblait les entourer, les séparant du monde extérieur et les enmenant dans un monde magique. Seul dans cet univers féérique où seuls les yeux chocolats de la belle demoiselle parvenait à le maintenir éveillé. L'ambiance était douce et chaleureuse. Dansant tout les deux comme sur un petit nuage qui les enmenait vers le paradis. Mais Drago se sentait déjà au paradis, Hermione, simplement par sa présence contre son corps, l'ya avait enmené. La musique n'avait pas cessée mais Drago et Hermione ne dansait plus, ils se regardait sans dire un mot. Hermione jouait d'un air distrait dans les cheveux de Malefoy qui la dévorait du regard avec un sourire angélique pendu à ses lèvres. Puis, il prit une des mains de la jeune fille et l'entraina hors de la grande salle, pour à la suite sortir à l'extérieur du château. Hermione le suivi sans protestation et avec un air amusé.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
NdA : bon c terminer pour se chapitre je vais vous écrire un petit bout du prochain chapitre :  
  
« -Je veux dire que . . . je sais que les Granger ne sont pas ta vrai famille et que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle tu avais commencé à fumer du pote, mais tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas la prncipale raison.dit Drago hésitant.  
  
-J'ai eue quelques ennuis cet été . . .  
  
-De quel sorte d'ennuis il s'agit?  
  
-La sorte que tu préfère oublier . . . »  
  
NdA : alors on se revoie au prochain chapitre. 


End file.
